Child of the Moon
by MoonWolfsBlood
Summary: Tukiko Miyuki is a member of an elite clan within the Leaf Village. However, she is often mistreated by her clan members despite the fact that Miyuki is the heiress of her clan. Miyuki wishes nothing more than to prove that she isn't worthless to her family. Will she be able to accomplish her goal with the help of her new found friends, and teammates, or will she accept defeat?
1. Graduation

1. Graduation

Miyuki sat silently in her seat as Iruka stood before the class of academy students. Her wolf pup, Kaminari, laid on her lap, sleeping soundly. Though it was the day of the graduation exam, Miyuki was not nervous. She had been training for the day she would become a kunoichi for as long as she could remember. Miyuki was positive she was ready to move to the next level, just as many of her fellow peers felt.

Miyuki began to listen as Iruka gave is instructions. "For your final exam, you must each generate a clone! Wait here until your name is called, and then come next door."

_Simple enough_, Miyuki thought to herself. She trailed her eyes over the class until they landed on Uzumaki Naruto. A small smile tugged at her lips when she the hyperactive blonde panicing. It's not that she wanted Naruto to fail, no, in fact Miyuki would like nothing more than to see the boy graduate. However, Miyuki couldn't help but find amusement in the fact that the clone jutsu was Naruto's worst jutsu. Silently, Miyuki wished the boy good luck.

Time seemed to pass fairly quickly as Miyuki waited for her name to be called. She had already seen a great deal of her classmates come and go with new forehead protectors, meaning they passed the exam. There were only a handful of students left to take the test, Miyuki included. Finally, Miyuki heard what she had been waiting for. "Tukiko Miyuki."

Miyuki calmly stood up from her seat, carrying a still sleeping Kaminari in her arms. She entered the exam room and faced thetwo sensies, Iruka and Mizuki. Miyuki held back a small growl when she caught sight of Mizuki. Everytime she was near him, Miyuki sensed something off about him. He just gave off a bad vibe to Miyuki. Sadly, Miyuki could not prove he was a bad person so she just kept her mouth shut.

"Tukiko-san, all you need to do is create at least three clones," Iruka stated, drawing Miyuki's attention to him.

Miyuki nodded and made the ram handsign. In a poof of smoke, three clones of herself and three of Kaminari appeared standing along side Miyuki. Iruka and Mizuki clapped at Miyuki's performance. Miyuki dismissed the clones before walking up to the desk to accept her leaf protector. Iruka handed her a royal blue protector that matched the hip scarf she often wore. "Thank you," Miyuki muttered softly, offering a small smile, as she took the protector from Iruka's hand.

"You're welcome. Congradulations, Tukiko-san. I'm sure your family will be proud."

Miyuki frowned slightly but Iruka nor Mizuki took any notice. "Yes...I suppose so...I'll take my leave now. Have a good day, Iruka-sensie...Mizuki-sensie," Miyuki added hesitantly. She bowed her head before turning on her heel and exiting the exam room. Miyuki continued to leave as next student, Uchiha Sasuke, was called.

Once outside the academy, Miyuki took a moment to scan the crowd of parents and newly graduated students. There was a slight feeling of hope that her own parents would be standing amoung the crowd waiting for her but Miyuki knew it was a pointless. Her parents weren't going to be there for her. The only person who would have been there waiting for her with open arms was long gone and wouldn't be coming back. Miyuki sighed as she held Kaminari closer to her body before leaving the academy grounds.

Miyuki continued to walk around Konoha with Kaminari, wishing to avoid going home for as long as possible, however it seemed fate had other plans. A lower member of Miyuki's clan jumped in front of her, halting Miyuki in her tracks. "Your presense has been requested in the meeting hall."

"I see..." Miyuki sighed, knowing she would have to return to her compound immediatly. "Thank you. I shall go now. You're dismissed." The messanger left without another word. Miyuki sighed once more but went to her clan's compound without complaint.

As she entered the large compound, Miyuki recieved many looks from cold, judging eyes. Miyuki, however difficult it was, kept her calm composure and ignored the harsh stares. She refused to allow anyone from her clan to know how much their actions toward her hurt. If she did, it would only give the clan more reason to ridicule her - their own heiress, thier princess.

Miyuki pushed open the doors of the meeting hall and found her parents sitting at the opposite end of the room waing for her. Miyuki shut the doors behind her then proceeded to walk closer, only to stop when she stood in the middle of the room. From there, Miyuki knelt down, placing Kaminari on the floor, and bowed in respect though she wished not to. "You requested to see me, my lord and lady?"

"Did you pass the graduation exam?" Tukiko Arashi questioned his only living child. Miyuki straightened her position before holding out her hitai-ate for her parents to see. Arashi eyed the band with his cold sapphire eyes. His blue eyes were the only thing Miyuki inheritated from her father that she was thankful for, besides her Kekkei Genkai. She had always loved her eyes, mainly because her brother had always told her how beautiful they were. "Good," Arashi's voice broke the silence that had built up. "You are dismissed."

Miyuki bowed once more. "Yes, sir." She wasted no time leaving the meeting hall with Kaminari close behind her. Once the doors were shut behind her, Miyuki glanced down at the black she-pup. "Why don't we grab something from the kitchen real quick then head to out room. I'm thinking about going to bed early tonight." Kaminari yipped in reply. Miyuki allowed a brief smile to flash across her face. "You're always sleepy, Kaminari. Just like Shikamaru-san." Kaminari yipped again causing Miyuki to roll her eyes.

Withing just a few moments, Miyuki entered the kitchen, making a plate of food for herself and a bowl for Kaminari before walking to her room. She closed and locked the door behind herself. Silently, Miyuki and Kaminari ate their dinner. When she was finished, Miyuki changed into her night clothes, which consisted of a simple blue t-shirt and a pair of black shorts. She slid under her covers with Kaminari snuggling into her side. "Good night, Kaminari."

It was two days after the exam and Miyuki found herself sitting in the same seat she would always sit at in the acedemy, except this time she was not there for lessons, she was there to be placed on a team. There was only one thing Miyuki wanted from her new team and that was to be able to get along with everyone.

Miyuki sat silently in her seat, daydreaming about various things while she waited for Iruka to come into the class. When she heard several gasps, Miyuki was brought out of her thoughts to see Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke lip locking. Miyuki blinked a couple of times to make sure she was seeing correctly. "They're gay?" Miyuki found herself saying outloud. At her comment every head in the classroom, aside from the two in question, turned to look at her with either glares (the fangirls of one Uchiha) or surprise (mainly the male population of the class). Miyuki shrugged off the stares she was recieving. "What? You have to consider the posibility that they might be...I mean, they haven't exactly stopped yet..." Miyuki pointed out, making a gesture towards the two boys. That seemed to make everyone look back at Naruto and Sasuke.

When everyone faced the boys again, they pulled apart gagging, but Miyuki couldn't help but slightly wonder if they were just acting and actually enjoyed their accidental kiss. "Naruto, you piece of crap, you are dead!" Sasuke threatened the blonde while trying to rid himself of Naruto's taste.

Naruto was on the floor gagging like he wanted to throw up. "Poison! My mouth is ruined!" _Then again, maybe they didn't like it_, Miyuki sweatdropped as she watched the boys. From behind him, Miyuki saw Haruno Sakura and several other of Sasuke's fangirls start to gather around Naruto emitting a dark aura. Miyuki could smell bloodlust coming from the group of girls. _Poor Naruto, _Miyuki thought as the girls beat Naruto for stealing Sasuke's first kiss.

It wasn't long after that Iruka eantered the classroom. "From this day foreward, you are no longer students of ninjutsu, but full-fledged shinobi," Iruka started to lecture. Miyuki zoned out, though she still heard everything he said anyways. Miyuki only really paid attention when she Iruka started to call out teams. "Team seven, Haruna Sakura, Tukiko Miyuki, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto...This will be the only four member team due to the odd number of students."

Miyuki was, for the lack of a better word, shocked. She had not expected to be on a team with any of her new proclaimed teammates. She and Kaminari would have fit in better with Team eight with Abarame Shino, Hyuga Hinata, and Inuzuka Kiba, and Kiba's own partner Akamaru. So why would she be placed on Team Seven? Miyuki would have to ask Iruka about it once he dismissed the class. Miyuki gazed over at her new teammates as they argued with each other. She could already tell that they were going to have difficult times ahead of them.

"Okay, everyone. I'll be introducing your sensies this afternoon. Until then, you're dismissed." Miyuki took the opprotunity to talk to Iruka as he started to walk out of the classroom.

"Iruka-sensie!" Miyuki called out, causing Iruka to stop and turn towards Miyuki. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Iruka nodded, "Yes, I had a feeling you would."

Miyuki wasted no time asking Iruka her question. "Why was I placed on Team Seven? Not to say I don't like my team, but wouldn't it have made more sense to place me on Team Eight? I just fail to see the logic behind the desision to put me with those three."

"Well, I had originally planned on placing you on Team Eight, but Lord Hokage request that you be placed specificly on Team Seven. I wasn't given a clear reason as to why. It's something you'll have to ask the Hokage yourself."

Miyuki sighed but nodded, giving Iruka a small smile. "I see. Well thank you for your time." Miyuki bowed and quickly went back into the classroom before Iruka could reply.

"That girl...I wonder how she learned to move so fast without making a sound...?" Iruka muttered as he walked away.

Miyuki sat back down in her seat and pulled out a small bento she made for herself and another box with food for Kaminari. The two ate in mostly silence, occationally commenting on various things that came to mind. When they were done eating, Miyuki put away the lunch boxes and pulled out a book called Blood and Chocolate. She found that the main character's family was much like her own. Then again, the book was written by someone who knew Miyuki's family well, so it didn't surprise her that much.

She continued to read even after Iruka started to introduce the sensies. Miyuki never heard her team be called so she didn't see a reason to stop reading. Though she did pause briefly when a new scent drew closer. Whoever it was smelt like kanines, forest, and something else that Miyuki couldn't quiet place but to her this person's scent smelt good.

Miyuki glanced up at the sound of Naruto laughing. "Gotcha! Good one!" Miyuki trailed her sapphire colored eyes over to her new sensie. He was a fairly tall man with silver gravity defying hair. The man wore a typical shinobi outfit which was a green flask jacket over a long sleeved black shirt and a pair of black pants. He also wore a matching black mask that covered the lower half of his face and his protector was worn over his right eye like a make-shift eyepatch. There was a white dust in his hair and on his forehead protector. Miyuki guessed it had something to do with the earaser on the floor and Naruto laughing his butt off.

"I'm sorry, sensei.I tried to stop him, but Naruto..." Sakura tried to apoligize to the man. Miyuki had a feeling she didn't really mean it though.

The man laughed, "How shall I put this? Based on my first impression, I'd have to say..." He paused for a few seconds before finishing his sentence. "I hate you!"

Miyuki rolled her eyes with a sigh will the other three deadpanned. "I can't say our impression of you is any better," Miyuki mumbled. Her team and sensei looked at her.

"Did you say something?" the man asked, not sure if he heard her correctly or not. Miyuki didn't bother answering as she continued to read the last couple of chapters of her book. The man watched her for a few seconds longer until he sighed, looking away. "Let's go..."

The team of genin followed their new sensei to the rooftop of the academy. The man leaned against the railing while his students sat on some steps. Miyuki preferred to lay down so she settled on the step in front of her teammats. Kaminari layed down next to her and drifted off to sleep like she usually did.

"Now, I'd like you all to tell us a little about yourselves."

"Like what?" Sakura asked.

The man shrugged,"You know. The usual. Your favorite things...what you hate most...dreams, ambitions, hobbies. Things like that." Naruto and Sakura insisted that the man go first. "My name is Hatake Kakashi. I'm the kind of person who doesn't feel like talking about his likes and dislikes. My dreams for the future are none of your business...But anyways, I have lots of hobbies..."

All four genin sweatdropped at their sensei's introduction. Sakura turned to the other three. "Hey...he said a lot...but all we really learnedwas his name." Naruto nodded in agreement. Miyuki and Sasuke stayed silent though they both agreed with their teammates.

"Now it's your turn. Starting with you on the right."

Naruto grinned and started to fiddled with his forehead protector. "Me,right? My name is Uzumaki Naruto! What I like is instant cup ramen! What I like even better is when Iruka-sensei treats me to ramen at Ichiraku's! What I hate is the three minute wait after I pour in the boiling water." _He's obsessed with ramen...Well at least if I ever need him for something all I have to do is bribe him with ramen, _Miyuki mentally commented. "My dream is to one day be a better shinobi than Lord Hokage! And then all the villagers will have to acknowledge my existence at last! My hobbies are...pranks and practical jokes, I guess."

"Next," Kakashi ordered as he scratched the back of his head.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke began his introduction. "There are plenty of things I hate, but Idon't see that it matters considering there is almost nothing I do like. It seems pointless to talk about dreams...that's just a word...but what I do have is determination. I plan to restore my clan and there's someone I have sworn to kill."

Everyone was silent until Miyuki broke it. "Boy, you need a life..."

"What?" Sasuke asked in irritation.

Miyuki rolled her eyes. "I'm not repeating when we both know you heard me. Anyways...you might want to try and live a little before seeking revenge. You're only twelve or thirteen. Get a girlfriend...or boyfriend...make friends, do something stupid and laugh about it later. My word you have time."

"What would you know about it? At least you still have a family that loves you!" Sasuke scoffed at Miyuki. Miyuki stared calmly at Sasuke. She had thought about saying that he was wrong. That the only person who loved her was dead and she had often wanted to hurt the people who had killed him but she kept her mouth shut. She didn't want to get into her personal life.

"Forget it. It doesn't matter what I or anyone else says. I have a feeling you won't change your mind." Miyuki shifted her gaze over to Sakura who was some what glaring at her. "Why don't you go next?"

The pink haired girl blinked in surprise before nodding. "Right. I'm Haruno Sakura. My favorite thing is...well it's not a thing, it's a person. A boy...and that boy is...Uh let's move on to my dream." Sakura squeeled while she blushed. "I hate...Naruto!" Naruto didn't take that news very well as he began to cry. "My hobies are..." Sakura didn't even have to finish her sentence.

_If I only hear about Sasuke while I'm around her, I swear I'll go crazy,_ Miyuki sighed.

"And finally the last young lady."

"I am Tukiko Miyuki and this is Kaminari," Miyuki gestured to her partner. "I suppose I like reading, among other various things. I don't really hate anything or anyone. I think hate is such a strong word and should only be used when neccesary. However, I do have things and people I dislike. Hobbies? Well I volunteer at the animal shelter and I help out at the Inuzuka's animal clinic sometimes. I also visit people in the hospital, bringing them flowers or just keeping them company. I make stuffed animals for kids at the orphange and also for those at the hospital. I like to do other things but I won't go into that. My dreams are just a little to personal to share with everyone right now. Maybe once I get to know everyone better I might tell you. But we'll just have to wait and see about that."

Kakashi stared at Miyuki for a moment, actually everyone did, but Kakash's gaze was the most intense out of all of them. He couldn't help but think that Miyuki was such a unique girl. He found it rather interesting that she would take her time to do such kind things for other people. Kakashi mentally shook himself from his thoughts. "I believe we all understand one another. Formal training begins tomorrow."

Naruto saluted Kakashi while a grin spread across his face. "Yes, sir! What will out duties be?! Our first real shinobi mission!"

"Our first project involves only the members of this team."

"What is it? What?" Naruto questioned Kakashi persistantly.

"Survival exercises," Kakashi stated simply. Miyuki shrugged, accepting his answer, and pulled her book back out. Shi ignored the strange stares she recieved as she flipped to the next page. Miyuki didn't even bother looking up as she grabbed the handout Kakashi was passing out. "Did you even hear what we discussed?" Kakashi inquired his white haired, female student.

Miyuki read the last page and closed her book. She glanced up at Kakashi. "Of course. We're supposed to survive against you. The majority of students return to the academy. THe test you want us to take has a 66% failure rate. And you don't want us to eat breakfast...Correct?"

Kakashi blinked in surprise (she tends to make people do that). He had been so sure she didn't hear a word of their conversation after she started reading her book. "Right."

Miyuki nodded and stood up. "Well sorry to disappoint you so soon, but I plan on eating in the morning. I'm not stupid enough to go training without eating. I do need my energy, you know!" Miyuki began to walk off with Kaminari walking beside her before Kakashi could say another word.

"Interesting," Kakashi mumbled to himself as he himself left the rooftop. It appeared to him that he was given a very unique team. Kakashi just wonderedif any of them really had what it took to be a shinobi. Guess he would find out.


	2. Test of Teamwork

2. Test of Teamwork

The next day, Miyuki woke up early. Earlier than she really cared for, and despite her efforts, she could not fall back to sleep. In the end, Miyuki got up and prepared for the long day ahead of her. When she was dressed and packed with everything she knew she would need, Miyuki picked up Kaminari and left her room, heading towards the kitchen.

Only a few of the lower ranked members were in the kitchen of the main house preparing breakfast for some of the higher ranked members such as Miyuki's parents. The workers didn't even bother to pause their preparations to greet Miyuki as she entered. Miyuki didn't really mind though. She was used to it being that way. Miyuki grabbed some left overs, enough for Kaminari and herself, before bolting out of the main house and out of the Tukiko compound.

As Miyuki chewed on a strip of pork, she thought about where team seven's survival training would be taking place. _The KIA stone is there, _Miyuki remembered. _I should buy a few flowers to put there. Brother would like that._

Miyuki stepped into the Yamanaka Flower Shop just as it was opening. "Good morning! How can I help you, dear?" Mrs. Yamanaka, Ino's mother asked cheerfully.

"I just want a few flowers to take to the KIA Stone," Miyuki answered, glancing around at the many different flowers, most of which were in season at the time.

Mrs. Yamanaka nodded and started to gather a small boquet of assorted flowers. "Here you go, dear." THe older woman passed the boquet to Miyuki.

"How much?"

The Yamanaka woman shookher head. "It's on the house today."

Miyuki blinked in surprise. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, dear. It's nice to see someone so young respecting the dead. Now hurry along!"

Miyuki gave a brief smile. "Thank you very much!" Miyuki quickly left the flower shop and raced toward the training ground with Kaminari.

From a distance, Miyuki saw her three teammates standing around, most likely waiting on both her and their sensie. Miyuki did not feel like hearing the three, or at least Naruto and Sakura, ask her any questions about why she was late. So, she silently crept through the forest until she came out behind the KIA stone. Though they were just a few yards away, the three genin would not see her because of the large bushes blocking their view of the stone. They wouldn't even hear Miyuki unless she wanted them too.

Miyuki kneeled by the monument, gazing at it sorrowfully as she gently laid the flowers down in front of the stone. Clasping her hands together, Miyuki gave a silent prayer. _Please watch over and guide us as we begin our own path as shinobi. _Miyuki unclasped her hands and stood up when she smelt the unique scent of her new sensei, Kakashi, though she did not yet join the others. "Good morning, class!" Miyuki heard Kakashi greet her fellow teammates.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto and Sakura shouted in unison. Kaminari and Miyuki winced at the volume of their voices.

Kakashi gave the team an excuse before asking, "Where is the Tukiko girl?"

"I'm right here," Miyuki announced, suddenly apearing beside Sasuke. Everyone seemed to jump at the sound of Miyuki's voice and appearance. No one had seen or heard her approach. They didn't even seem to sense her chakra! Even Kakashi, which surprised him.

"Right," Kakashi began, eyeing the snow haired girl and her wolf pup, "Now that everyone is here, we'll get started." Kakashi walked over to one of three tree stumps, placing an alarm clock on top. "I've set this alarm to go off at noon." He held up two bells when his students gave him questioning glances. "I have here two small bells...Your challenge is to steal these from me before the timer sounds. Anyone who fails...doesn't get any lunch." Kakashi pointed towards the tree stump with the alarm set on it. "Instead, you'll be tied to that tree stump so I can eat your lunch in front of you."

Miyuki sighed when she heard stomachs of her teammates growl in hunger. She had a feeling they would do exactly as Kakashi had told them. They weren't going to be able to do their best if they were low on energy. _That was probably the point too, _Miyuki thought as she gazed at her starving team. She glanced back over at Kakashi just as he mentioned at least two people would be going back to the academy. _I have a feeling there's more to this test than what he's letting on. _Miyuki was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of a kunai being drawn from its holster.

Kakashi flashed behind Naruto, forcing the kunai in Naruto's hand to be pointed behind his neck. "Not so fast. I didn't say 'Go.' But at least you struck to kill... So it seems you've begun to respect me." Kakashi chuckled as looked at his students thoughtfully for a second. "Just maybe...I'm starting to like you four. And now...Ready...Steady...GO!"

Miyuki sat on a high branch with Kaminari on her lap. The two observed the scene occuring a little ways from them. Miyuki couldn't help but shake her head in shame as Naruto foolishly challenged Kakashi alone. _No dought the others will try to attack him alone as well...Or at least Sasuke will. Sakura on the other hand, I'm not to sure. I think she's smart enough to know better. _Miyuki thought for a moment, trying to come up with a plan to get a bell,but every plan she formed would call for more than one person. It was then that Miyuki decided to try and persuade her teammates to work together. If she was lucky, they would agree.

"Is something wrong? I thought you were coming for me," Miyuki heard Kakashi ask, snapping her out of her thoughts. She glanced to the two people standing in the clearing and saw Naruto gapping at their sensei. Miyuki flashed her sapphire orbs to Kakashi's figure and saw that he was reading a book. She raised an eyebrow at the sight. Out of curiosity, Miyuki took a closer look at the title of the book. _Make-Out Paradise, _Miyuki silently giggled to herself. _That's the same series that big brother used to read. I still have his copies in my room._

"But...You...I mean, I...I mean...Why are you... That's a book!" Naruto finally managed to get out.

"Of course, it's a book. I've been dying to find out how this story ends. Carry on...It shouldn't make any difference in the outcome, considering who I'm up against," Kakashi answered lazily, flipping to the next page. Miyuki couldn't help but think that he shouldn't underestimate Naruto. The blond boy always seemed to have a way of surprising people, in more than one way.

Naruto blinked as he comprehended Kakashi's words. Suddenly an angry expression crossed the blond's facel "I'm gonna flatten you!" Naruto attempted to puch and kick the silver haired jonin but Kakashi easily avoided each attack while reading his book.

Kakashi swauted down behind Naruto. His hands were formed in the sign of the tiger. Miyuki narrowed her eyes. _Surely he wouldn't use something to serious...So what is he planning?_

"Showing your back so many times is very poor ninjutsu," Kakashi lectured.

"Naruto! Get out of there!" Sakura shouted in concern but gave her position away to Kakashi and everyone else who didn't previously know. "You'll be killed!" Unfortunately, Naruto had no time to take Sakura's advise.

"Konogakure Village's most secret and most sacred technique! One Thousand Years of Death!" Miyuki was forced to stiffle her laughter when Kakashi shoved his fingers up Naruto's butt. On Miyuki's lap, Kaminari gave a wolfish grin.

"It's no wonder its a secret," Miyuki whispered to Kaminari. Kaminari nodded while keeping her eyes on the scene.

Naruto crashed into the pond only to send a couple of shuriken spinning towards Kakashi. Kakashi easily caught the shuriken without taking his eye off the book. Naruto crawled to the shore of the pond shortly after.

"Well? What's the hold up? Get one of these bells by lunch, or you'll have no lunch!"

Naruto pouted, "Duh! I know that!"

Kakashi flipped the page. "You claim to want to surpass Lord Hokage, but you've already run out of steam."

"Crap! Crap! Crap! I can fight no matter how hungry I am!"

_And this is why I told Kakashi I would be eating anyways. I had slightly hoped those three would have been smart enough to realize you can't fight as effeciently without eating something to keep up your energy._

Kakashi started to walk away from Naruto, still reading his favorite book. "I just wasn't ready, that's all!" Naruto shouted at Kakashi.

Kakashi kept his back turned to Naruto as he answered. "So learn to get ready. Don't they say that chance favors the prepared mind?" Right as Kakashi finished speaking, seven shadow clones sprung from the water, charging towards Kakashi. Naruto jumped onto Kakashi's back, taking everyone by surprise. Unforunetely for Naruto, Kakashi used a substitution jutsu to escape the clones' attacks and cause confussion among the several Narutos. The original Naruto eventual released his jutsu and found himself standing alone.

The next thing Miyuki knew, Naruto was running to a shiny object lying on the ground near a tree. Miyuki narrowed her eyes at the object and saw it was a bell. She wanted to shout at Naruto to not pick it up, but it was too late anyways. Naruto fell into Kakashi's obvious trap and was now hanging upside down from a tree limb.

Kakashi walked up to Naruto and picked up the bell, reattaching it to the string it previously hung on. The older male then began to lecture Naruto about taking the obvious bait. While the two talked, or at least Kakashi talked, while Naruto shouted, Sasuke took the opprotunity to attack Kakashi himself. Kakashi, however, turned into a log. Miyuki heard Sasuke begin to move after giving away his position. A few seconds later, she heard Sakura move from her hiding spot as well, most likely trying to find Sasuke.

Kaminari gave a soft yip, asking Miyuki if she was going to chase after her two teammates. Miyuki pondered for a minute before coming up with her answer. "I'll hunt them down in a few moments...but first..."

Miyuki cradled Kaminari in her arms before she jumped down from her branch and landed softly on the ground. Miyuki inhaled deeply, taking in the scents around her. She smelt Kakashi's unique scent not too far from her. Miyuki assumed he was watching her to see what she planned on doing. She gave a slight shrug, not really caring, and walked out to were Naruto remained tied upside down.

Naruto glanced at Miyuki when he heard her approaching, mainly due to the hip scarf that jangled as she walked towards him. "Oh! Hey Miyuki-chan!"

"Hello, Naruto-kun," Miyuki greeted softly while setting Kaminari down on the ground. "Do you need help?" Before Naruto could properly answer her question, Miyuki cut the rope that was holding Naruto above the ground. She quickly caught him before he hit the ground head first. Miyuki set the blonde down.

"Thanks, Miyuki-chan!" Naruto grinned at the white haired girl.

Miyuki returned his grin with a soft smile of her own. "You are welcome...Naruto? Would you like to help me go up against Kakashi-sensei? I'm sure that if we work together, we would have a greater chance of obtaining a bell. Maybe we could convince the others to help as well..."

Naruto blinked as he absorbed Miyuki's words. Finally, after a moment, Naruto shook his head. "Sorry, Miyuki-chan, but I have to do this on my own. Good luck though!" Naruto left Miyuki standing alone with Kaminari sitting beside her.

"Interesting," Kakashi mumbled, watching the Tukiko girl sprint off in the direction he knew Sakura to be in. "It seems as though at least one of my students understands the point of this exercise." Kakashi made a handsign and poofed away from his previous spot. "Well, let's see how the rest of this plays out," he add before he began his attack on Sakura.

Miyuki speed through the woods towards the directions she had smelt Sakura's scent of well...cherry blossoms and herbal tea. She skidded to a stop when she heard a high pitched scream. "That was Sakura-chan." Miyuki glanced at the sky. "I better hurry up. It's getting close to noon."

Miyuki once more took off through the woods, running faster than her original pace. She decided she would make sure Sakura was okay before finding Sasuke. _More than likely...Sasuke is already challenging Kakashi-sensie._

After five minutes, Miyuki found Sakura passed out on the ground, foaming at the mouth. Miyuki ran over to the pink haired girl and checked for any injuries. Lucky, Miyuki found none on the girl. She came to the conclusion that Sakura was put under a genjutsu and promptly fainted shortly after. For a moment, Miyuki silently debated on what she should do with the only other female on her team. "I suppose, I should take you with me...It wouldn't be right for me to leave you here unprotected." Miyuki glanced at Kaminari. "Sorry, Kaminari, but you'll have to walk on your own for a while longer." Kaminari gave a whine. Miyuki rolled her eyes and smiled at the black she-pup. "You're such a lazy pup, Kaminari. So much like Shikamaru-kun." Miyuki gently picked up Sakura, making sure she was settled securly on her back before standing up and jogging in direction she smelt Sasuke and Kakashi.

Within a few minutes Miyuki was about to be at the clearing were she smelt Kakashi and Sasuke's scents. She could also hear the sounds of fighting, so Miyuki knew her assumptions were correct. The stirring on her back, however, kept Miyuki from going any further. "Sakura-chan? Are you okay now?"

"Miyuki-chan?" Sakura groaned. "What happened?" Miyuki set Sakura down on her feet and helped steady her for a moment while Sakura regained her balance.

"I was going to ask you the same thing. I found you unconcious," Miyuki answered.

Sakura rubbed her temple while she thought about what happened before she collapsed. "I remember..." A paniced expression suddenly crossed her face. "Sasuke-kun! He was dying!"

Miyuki grabbed Sakura by the shoulders and tried to calm her down. "Sakura-chan! You need to calm down! You were more than likely put under a genjutsu. I highly dought Kakashi-sensie would go so far as to actually kill any of us." When she saw Sakura had calmed down somewhat, Miyuki gave her a small reassuring smile. "Why don't we go find him? So you can see for yourself that he's alright." Sakura nodded in agreement and the two girls took off. Kaminari ran slightly behind them.

The three females stopped as they entered a small clearing. It was the same one, Miyuki was sure she heard fighting in earlier, though it had stopped while Miyuki was trying to calm her teammate down. Miyuki smelt Sasuke near them so she looked around, only to find his head poking up out of the ground. Sakura also seemed to notice because she suddenly screamed, "It's Sasuke's head...It's been severed!" Miyuki cringed slightly at the volume of Sakura's voice but she managed to catch the girl as she fainted for a second time that day.

"Not again..." Miyuki sighed in exasperation.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What was that all about?"

Miyuki shook her head. "Don't worry about it...she'll be awake soon enough." Miyuki laid Sakura down before walking over to Sasuke. She knelt down in front of him so he would have an easier time looking at her. "Need help?" Sasuke huffed and turned his head away from her as best he could. Miyuki resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the Uchiha's stubborness. "You know...there's no shame in admitting you need help. Even some of the best ninja need help sometimes. Nobody can do everything on their own." Sasuke didn't answer. Miyuki shrugged. She expected as much from him.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked when Miyuki began to dig around him with the help of Kaminari.

Miyuki didn't stop her work as she answered. "Helping."

"Hn."

_A simple thank you would have been nice, but I shouldn't expect one. Oh well..._ "How did your fight with Kakashi-sensei go?" Miyuki asked to break the silence around them. At first, she thought Sasuke wasn't going to answer. He kept silent for a couple of minutes until he opened his mouth.

"I touched a bell," Sasuke informed her.

"Really? That's impresive for a genin."

Sasuke frowned, "I still didn't get one though."

Miyuki saw this as a chance to aske Sasuke if he wanted to work together. "Maybe I can help you with that...I'm sure if we team up our chances of getting a bell will be increased. I've already come up with several different plans. We can even ger Saku-"

"No."

This time it was Miyuki who frowned. "Why?"

"You'll only slow me down." Miyuki stopped digging and stood up.

"Kaminari! Let's go."

"Hey! Wait! Where are you going?! I'm not out yet!" Sasuke protested.

Miyuki paused for a moment. She bit back a sarcastic comment and said, "You should be able to get yourself out now. I wish you luck on your own." Miyuki then dissappeared into the forest with Kaminari trailing behind her.

Miyuki slowed down to a stop once she felt she was far enough away from Sasuke. "I fail to see what all his fangirls are crazy about. Sure he's easy on the eyes I suppose, but looks don't count for much when you have a suckish personality." Miyuki shook her head as if it would clear her thoughts. She glanced up at the sky and saw it was only a few minutes til noon. "Guess I'll head back..." Miyuki paused for a second, taking in a scent that was becoming familiar to her. "Would you like yo walk back with me, sensei?"

Kakashi landed in front of Miyuki. "How did you know I was here?"

Miyuki tilted her head in confusion. She figured he would have known the answer to that. "You know about my clan, correct?"

Kakashi shrugged and pulled out his book as they started walking foward. "I know a bit, but for the most part your clan is rather secretive. They are usually put on teams together, which was why I was surprised when I was told I would have you on my team."

"I see. Yes, for the most part my clan prefer to be on teams together because of how well they work together. My clan are usually used on patrol... But there are a few reasons why I wasn't placed on a team with my other clan members. I can only think of two...but according to Iruka sensei there was a specific reason why I was placed on your team. He didn't tell me what they were though."

"You still didn't answer how you knew I was there..."

"I'm getting there...Anyways, I'll only tell you a little since I don't yet know the outcome of this test...I suppose you can say we are similiar to the Inuzuka clan, but not entirely..." Kakashi raised a questioning eyebrow at Miyuki's statement. Miyuki gave a small smile. "I smelt you. You nice scent if I may say so. It's smells like canines, the forest, and something else that I just can't seem to place...Perhaps you'll find out the rest later on..."

Kakashi nodded at his student. "Ah, I see now." Kakashi was silent for a moment before he suddenly spoke. "Oh my, it seems we have someone who wants to cheat."

"Naruto..." Miyuki sighed, already knowing who the culprit was. "Go on ahead. I'll be there soon."

Kakashi shrugged, "Very well then." The older man left the white haired girl walking alone with her wolf in a 'poof'.

Miyuki looked down at her hand where two bells laid. She smiled at the sight of them. "Just because the others didn't help me, doesn't mean I'm not going to at least try to get a bell. Never underestimate a girl with claws." Miyuki allowed her nails to shrink back to their normal length. "He just experienced one of my abilities and he doesn't even know it." Miyuki bent over to pick up Kaminari so the pup would stop her whining. When she stood back up, the alarm sounded. "Well, let's get going."


	3. Pass?

3. Pass?

Within ten minutes, team seven was gathered together again at the three tree stumps. When Miyuki first arrived, she saw Naruto tied to the stump in the middle. She shook her head at the boy and jumped on top of the stump he was tied to. Shortly after, both Sakura and Sasuke walked up to them and sat on both sides of Naruto. Kakashi opted to stand lazily in front of the four.

A loud grumble broke through the awkward silence that had began to build up. "Oh, my. Listen to all the little stomachs growl!" Kakashi teased his students. "By the way, you four...I have an announcemt about this exercise. None of you need to worry any more about being sent back to the ninja academy."

Naruto and Sakura began to cheer, thinking that they had somehow passed the exercise. Even Sasuke seemed relieved. However, Miyuki frowned at her sensei. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"This rocks! It means al four of us..." Naruto exclaimed in happiness.

Kakashi seemed to smile. "Are hopeless. More schooling would be pointless. None of you will ever be shinobi!"

Miyuki felt like her blood ran cold at Kakashi's harsh statement. She could already see her clan's mocking glares. Miyuki knew her family would accept no failure from her. And from Kakashi's statement, Miyuki would have to be searching for a new home very soon. She looked down at the two bells in her hand causing her frown to deepen. Miyuki was about to open her mouth and say something to the man but she was cut off.

"Give it up. Not one of the three of you will ever be a ninja!" Kakashi glared at his students. Miyuki's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. _Three? But there are four of us...and he hasn't even figured out that I have the bells so...did he say it by accident? _Miyuki looked down at her teammates. None of them seemed to have noticed Kakashi's mistake. Miyuki decided that she would just keep her mouth shut and see what happens.

Naruto squirmed against the ropes while shouting at Kakashi. "What do you mean 'Give up'?!" Miyuki and Kaminari cringed at Naruto's loud voice. "Give me a break! Okay, so maybe none of us got out hands on one of your stupid bells...buy why the heck should we quit over that?"

"Because not one of you has what it takes!" Kakashi answered. _So he did mean four instead of three...How depressing._ Miyuki suddenlt felt a wave of anger roll off of Sasuke. She moved her gaze over to him just in time to see him spring into action. In a matter of seconds, Sasuke was flat on the ground with Kakashi sitting on his back and a foot pressing Sasuke's head into the dirt. Sakura began to shout at Kakashi, demanding that he get off of Sasuke.

Kakashi glared deeply, "Are you trying to make fun of the shinobi with your behavior? Did you even stop to wonder for one minute why you were divided into teams?"

Naruto and Sakura stared at Kakashi in confusion. Miyuki, however, kept her gaze on the cloud that were passing over head. Sasuke, of course, was still facing the dirt. "Uh...Excuse me?" Sakura asked, unsure of the point Kakashi was trying to make.

"Obviously not." Kakashi sighed in annoyance. "So you missed the entire point of the exercise."

"It had a point...!?" Naruto questioned to jonin.

"Of course. And that point determines whether or not you would succeed," Kakashi informed the genin. He then added, "Only one of you even seemed to get the idea."

Miyuki blinked and turned her head to find that Kakashi was staring at her. She held his gaze for a moment before gazing back up at the clouds.

"But... you haven't explained what it is!" Sakura protested. "And which of us are you even talking about?"

Kakashi was silent for a few seconds before answering. "I don't believe this."

Naruto began to grow frustrated with Kakashi, "Aw, come on, already! Tell us!"

"It's teamwork," Kakashi revealed to his students. "Which of you four went out and helped you and then suggested working together?"

Naruto blinked as he recalled Miyuki cutting him down and then asking if he wanted to team up. "Miyuki-chan..." Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke muttered in unisone. It seemed Naruto wasn't the only one recalling her help. Miyuki looked at all of her teammates, giving them a small smile. _Well if they don't pass, I won't either. Even if I did get the bells. I can't do this without my team..._ Miyuki gazed at her teammates a moment longer before looking down to were Kaminari laid on her lap. She stroked the pup's black fur as she thought, _And I don't think I want any other team to call mine, despite the differences I know we'll have in the future._

"That's right. If the four of you had come at me together like Miyuki-chan tried to suggest, you might has been able to take the bells."

"If we were expected to function as a team, why did you only have two bells?" Sakura questioned Kakashi. "Even if we'd worked together, two of us would still have had to go without lunch. You're preaching teamwork, but you played us against each other!"

"If I'm correct," Miyuki started, gaining everyone's attention," the point was to see if anyone would place the good of the team before themselves...Right?"

Kakashi looked impressed. He nodded, confirming her answer. "That's correct, Miyuki-chan." Kakashi switched his gaze over to Sakura. "Instead of which...You, Sakura-chan, ignored Naruto, who was right in front of you...while you focused your attention on Sasuke, though you didn't know where he was." Kakashi then looked at Naruto. "Naruto tried to do single-handedly what should have been the work of all four! You also disgruaded Miyuki's suggestion and ran off." Kakashi moved his eye down to Sasuke, who he was still sitting on. "Sasuke, of course, had already decided that the other three just got in his way and he was better off playing solo. He was too stubborn to ask Miyuki's help and never thanked her when she did anyways. He also turned her down when she offered to work together with Sakura." Finally Kakashi switched his gaze to Miyuki. "Miyuki, you did suggest teamwork, but you still could have tried to get a bell..."

Miyuki and Kaminari sweatdropped at Kakashi's statement. _If only he knew..._

"You are a team! Learn to act as one! Yes, it's necessary for ninja to have individual skills, but...what is even more important now is teamwork!" Kakashi reached behind him and began to shuffle through his pouch. "Making aplay as an individual is bad for the team and exposes your comrades to unnecessary danger. You might as well kill them yourself. Here's an example..." Kakashi suddenly pulls out a kunai and holds it against Sasuke's neck. "Sakura! Kill Naruto. Or Sasuke dies."

"What!?" Naruto spazzed out. Miyuki tensed up for a second before forcing herself to relax. Kakashi wasn't going to truly hurt any of her teammates.

Kakashi stood up and walked away from his former captive. Sasuke sat up, wipping the dirt off his face with his arm. "The day could come...when one of you may be taken hostage, and you're forced to make such a choice. When you areon a mission, your lives will always be on the line." Miyuki noticed Kakashi began to walk to the KIA stone. She breifly wondered if he had important people on there too. She saw the silver haired man glance down at the flowers lying in front of the memorial. He glanced over his shoulder to see Miyuki also looking at the flowers with a sad smile. _Did she put them there,_ Kakashi wondered before looking back at the stone. "Look at the marker...All the names carved in the stone. Heroes of the village. Ninja."

"That's it! I just made up my mind!" Naruto shouted. Miyuki tilted her head, curious as to what he meant, though she felt like she wasn't going to like it. "There's where I want my name to go!" Miyuki paled at his words. "I'm not gonna throw my life away! I want to be like them - a hero!"

Miyuki looked away from Naruto with glassy eyes. _No, Naruto, you don't. That is the last place anyone want their name to go on..._

Kakashi gazed at Naruto out of the cornor of his visible eye. "But the ones listed there aren't just any heroes..."

"Really? What kind of heroes are they?" Kakashi didn't answer Naruto's question at first. Miyuki couldn't blame him really. "Come on! Come on!"

Miyuki sighed deciding to answer the question instead. "Naruto-kun...Their dead. They all died in action. Tha's why it's called the KIA stone." Everyone looked at her, surprised she was the one to speak. They all noticed the far away look in her glassy sapphire eyes.

"She's right," Kakashi stated, taking the attention away from Miyuki. For that, she was very greatful for. "This is a memorial. It included the name of my best friend." Miyuki gazed sadly at Kakashi's back. _So he lost someone important too._ Kakashi glanced over his back at his students. "Pay attention! I'm giving you all one last chance. One that will be far more difficult than out last little game with the bells. If you're prepared to continue, you may eat one of the bento boxes. But no sharing with Naruto. He goes hungry."

"Why?"

Kakashi walked towards his students while he answered the question. "He brought it on himself when he tried to sneak lunch for himself. If any of you feed him, you fail the test right there." Kakashi sent a cold glare to all four of his genin. "My word is law. Do you understand?" He left before any of them could get a word out of their mouth.

"Hey, this'll be a breeze. I can go without lunch...No problem." Naruto's stomach growled. Miyuki sweatdropped at the loud sound.

"Sure you can, Naruto-kun," Miyuki teased slightly.

Naruto pouted, "I can!"

Miyuki rolled her eyes at his statement. She jumped off the stump and went to grab the bento boxes. She passed two to Sakura and Sasuke while keeping one in her hand. She walked up to Naruto as she opened the box. "Do you really have to tease me with it though, Miyuki-chan!? It's just cruel!"

Miyuki raised a delicate eyebrow. "Who said anything about teasing you?" She split the chopsticks and picked up a small piece of sushi. "Open wide~!" Naruto opened his mouth to speak but Miyuki shoved the sushi roll into his mouth before he got the chance.

"Miyuki-chan! If Kakashi-sensei finds out you fed Naruto, you'll fail!" Sakura warned her female teammate.

Miyuki glanced over her shoulder at Sakura. "I know, but I'm okay with that...Don't get me wrong, I don't want to fail as much as the rest of you, but I know Naruto doesn't stand a chance if he doesn't have something to eat and that's just not fair to him." Miyuki shoved another piece of sushi into Naruto's mouth. "Plus...I kinda ate this morning...so I'm not as hungry as the three of you...though I am a bit munchy..." Miyuki grabbed one of the onigari and popped it into her mouth and then threw a piece of chicken at Kaminari.

Sasuke glanced at his own lunch box before shoving it towards Naruto. His three fellow teammates stared at him surprised. "I'm not worried," He began to explain. "He's probably miles away by now. And we'll all need our strength if we're going to work together to get those bells. You're no good to me if you're just going to be a liability."

Miyuki smiled. _Actaully...Kakashi-sensei is just behind those trees...but they don't need to know that~!_

Sakura also shoved her lunch box towards Naruto, offering it to him. Naruto gazed at her for a moment before blushing lightly and smiling. "Thanks..." For the next few minutes, each of them took turns feeding Naruto. When Miyuki was about to feed Naruto some rice, a loud 'boom' went off just behind her causing Miyuki to nearly choke the poor boy.

"What the heck?!" Sakura shouted in surprise.

"You..." Kakashi popped out of the smoke with a look of rage on his face. Miyuki swirled around to face the man but found his face a little to close for comfort. "Pass!" Kakashi winked at his students while giving them a smile behind his mask.

"Uh..." Miyuki couldn't get any words out because of the fact she was to focused on the closeness of her sensei. Miyuki felt her face start to heat up so she quickly took a step back and moved so she would be standing beside Sakura.

"We pass!? But...why?!" Sakura asked.

"You four have just taken a giant step forward."

Sakura spoke again. "Ummm...how?"

"Up until now, all most of you have done is listen unquestioningly to everything I say...like mindless, little drones. A true shinobi seeks for the hidden meanings within hidden meanings. I a ninja's world, those who violate the rules and fail to follow orders are scum. However, those who do not care for and support their comrades are worse than scum!" The four genin smiled at Kakashi's little speech. Naruto even blushed a little. "This exercise is now concluded. You all pass!" Kakashi gives the genin a thumbs up. "That's all for today, Team Seven. You duties will commence tomorrow!"

"I...I did it! I did it! I'm a ninja! Ninja! Ninja! Ninja!" Naruto shouted in joy.

"Let's go home," Kakashi suggested while he, Miyuki, Kaminari, Sakura, and Sasuke began to walk away.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Kakashi-sensei!" Miyuki exclaimed. Kakashi turned his head to look at Miyuki questioningly. Sakura and Sasuke did the same. "You might want these back!" Miyuki threw the bells into the air towards Kakashi. Kakashi caught them and looked at them in shock. "Well...See ya tomorrow!" Miyuki picked up Kaminari and took off running before anyone could get a word out.

"Hehehe...I think I'm going to like my time on this team!" Miyuki smiled as she continued to run away from the people Miyuki hoped would come to be her new family. _And I don't have to search for a new place to live!_

Kakashi stared off in the direction Miyuki had went in. _How did she...? When did she...? _Kakashi thought back to the time when he was walking through the forest beside the white haired girl. _She must have done it then, but that doesn't explain how...Guess I'll find out some other time._

Kakashi pocketed the bells and then looked at the two students beside him gaping. "Well...now let's go home." Sakura and Sasuke agreed as the three started to walk away again.

"Uh...Hey, guys? I'm still tied up here...Guys?!" Naruto yelled as he watched his team walk away.


	4. From Runaway Cats to Drunken Bridge

4. From Runaway Cats to Drunken Bridge Builders

"How far away if the target?" Kakashi asked threw his headset.

Naruto was the first to speak. "Five meters and closing! So...how much longer we gonna wait?!"

"I'm in position," Sasuke stated, ignoring Naruto's question.

"So am I," Sakura agreed.

Miyuki sighed, "Same here."

"All right! Go!" Kakashi ordered his students. The four genin jumped out of their hiding places towards their awaiting target. Naruto reached the target first and grabbed hold of it.

"Gotcha!" Naruto shouted as he squeezed the cat in his arms. Said cat managed to turn around in Naruto's arms and began to claw his face.

"Remember our quarry has a ribbon on it's ear that says 'Tora'...Make sure there's no mistake."

Sasuke replied, "Target confirmed."

"Good! Then 'Mission: Find the Missing Pet' is accomplished!"

"Miyuki-chan! Get this cat off me!" Naruto begged the white haired girl as she watched the cat scratch the blond's face with no mercy.

Miyuki laughed, "Sorry, Naruto...but cat's don't generally like me to well...So, you'll have to suffer for a bit longer!"

"Miyuki-chan!" Naruto shouted, busting everyone's eardrums in the process.

Miyuki sweatdropped as she watched Lady Shijimi, wife of the ruler of the Land of Fire, squeeze her cat affectionately. Normally, this would not seem so odd, but the woman was going a bit...far. To Miyuki, it looked like the cat was having a hard time breathing. _I may not be much of a cat person, but I don't quiet think it deserves this..._

"Now, the next assignment for Kakashi's Team Seven will be...Hmm..." The Hokage skimmed through a list of available missions. "To babysit for the Council of Elders...To run errands to the neighboring village...To help dig sweet potatoes..."

"No way! No thank you! Borrring!" Naruto interupted the Hokage. Miyuki covered her ears in hopes of blocking out Naruto's loud voice. _Will I ever be able to get used to his loudness?_ "Give is something different to do. Something important! Something amazing!"

"I feel a lecture coming..." Miyuki mumbled.

"Don't be a fool...! You're only a beginner!" Iruka shouted at Naruto. "Everyone starts out doing grunt work. It's where you get experience, so you can work your way up to the bigger things."

"We've done tons of small. Can't we get some action?!" Naruto rebutted.

Kakashi, having heard enough from his blonde student, hit him the head. "Naruto, that's enough. Knock it off."

"Apparently Naruto needs an explantion of just what these duties are..." the Hokage began.

"I called it..." Miyuki sighed while crossing her arms. From behind her Kakashi chuckled slightly.

"You see, every day our village receives many requests for everything from babysitters to assassination," the Hokage began his lecture. "We take that tremendous variety and sort them into categories from A to D, based on the degree of the skill they require. We have also divided the shinobi into classes based on the level of their skills. After we of the upper echelon have sorted all the requests, we distribute them to those ninja with the appropriate skill level." Miyuki glanced over at Naruto to find that he was ignoring the Hokage's lecture.

Miyuki leaned over to whisper in is ear. "Shouldn't you be paying attention...?"

Naruto crossed his arms while whispering back to her. "I don't want to hear it." Miyuki shrugged and straightened back up. Naruto suddenly began talking about what kind of ramen he should eat later.

"Thus far, the four of you have only just attained the lowest rank...Level D taskes are the best you could aspire to," the Hokage finished.

"Hmm...I had pork rame for lunch yesterday...so I think I'll have miso rame today," Naruto mentioned to his team while he sat facing away from the Hokage.

Miyuki looked thoughtful for a second. "I usually get the beef ramen...though sometimes I go for the pork...Miso ramen is okay."

Naruto looked up at Miyuki. "Really? You wanna go to Ichiraku's with me later?"

"Sure!" Miyuki smiled.

"Are you even listening?" The Hokage interuppted their conversation.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I...I'm sorry." _What's he apologizing for? He wasn't the one talking about ramen..._

"I don't want to hear it! All the old fart ever does is apologize and then give me a lecture." Miyuki sweat dropped at Naruto's statement. She couldn't believe he had the gall to call the Hokage an old fart. It is was almost embarrasing. Then again, it was to be expected from Naruto. Miyuki could only imagine how he would treat her parents if he ever had the chance to meet them. Naruto would probably be lucky to get away alive. "But it's not fair. There's moreto me than the trouble-making screwup the old man thinks I am!"

_Why do I have a feeling Naruto is going to get his way..._Muyuki thought as she observed the Hokage. He had a smile on his face while smoking his pipe. One that clearly stated Naruto had won his arguement.

"Very well...since you put it that way..." Team Seven all stared at their Hokage in wonder. "I will permitt you to attempt a C-grade task, usually reservedfor shinobi of the chunin level. The Protection of a certain individual..."

Kakashi looked at the Hokage incrediously. The jonin was finding it hard to believe the Hokage gave in so easily. Sakura and Sasuke blinked in surprise but they were pleased with the results none the less. Miyuki shook her head with a small smile. It seems she was right on the money this time too. Naruto on the other hand was extatic about the turn of events. "All right! Who is it? Some great lord? The Daimyo!? A princess!?"

Miyuki giggled at Naruto's assumptions. "I highly doubt they would but us in charge of people as important as that..."

"Miyuki is right, Naruto. Now compose yourself. I'll preform the introductions right away," the Hokage informed the group. "Please invite him in..."

A few seconds later, a side door slide open. All of Team Seven glanced over to see who had just entered the room. "What's goin on here?" the man asked. "They look like a bunch of wet-nosed brats..." The man took a large gulp of his alcoholic drink. "Especially...the midget. He's got the face of an imbecile. And the girl with the dog looks too innocent to be a ninja. It'sa joke right? You kids aren't really ninja, are you?"

Miyuki quickly picked up Kaminari and held her firmly to her chest before the pup could bite the man. The small she-pup never did like being called a dog, though she didn't have anything personal against dogs. Kaminari just prefered to be known as the correct species. Call it a pet peeve of hers.

Naruto laughed at first. He did not realize the drunk had just insulted him. "Who'd you mean? Which midget? Which imbeci-" Naruto cut himself short. He looked around himself at his teammates who were lined up beside him. Sasuke was the tallest out of the four while Naruto was the shortest. Sakura was the second tallest while Miyuki was just an inch shorter than her, but still taller than Naruto. Naruto realized this and turned to the man with a dead stare. "I'll kill him!"

Kakashi grabbed the back of Naruto's orange jumper before he could lunge at the man. "Wrong. No killing the old man you've been assigned to protect."

The old man ignore Naruto's threat. "I am Tazuna, a bridge builder of ultimate renown...until I am safely back in my own country, where I'll be completingmy next bridge, you'll all be expected to protect me...even if it cost your lives!"

Miyuki raised an eyebrow at Tazuna's strange indroduction. _Why would we be expected to give up our lives on a C-ranked mission? The worse thing we might come across are bandits or dangerous wild animals..._ Miyuki shrugged her shoulders and decided it was best to let it go. She looked up at her sensei. "So when do we meet up?"

Kakashi glanced down at her and then at his other students. "How about an hour. Meet at the gates. Be sure to pack anything you might need."

The four genin nodded. "Yes, sir!"

Miyuki walked down the hall of her house towards her father's office. She knew he would either be in his office or at the clan's training ground watching over the sparring matches. Lucky for her, she smelt him in his office. Miyuki didn't feel like running to the training ground just to inform her father she was leaving. She didn't have the time for it either.

Miyuki stopped outside a sliding door and knocked lightly. She knew her father knew she was there but Miyuki would have had her head bitten off if she walked in without permission. "Enter."

Sliding the door open, Miyuki stepped into the office, closing the door behind her, and knelt down in front of her father's desk. "Lord Arashi, I have come to inform you that I must leave for a mission withing the hour."

"Is that so..." Arashi studied his daughter for a moment. "What is the mission?"

"My team and I will be escorting a bridge builder back to his home in the Land of Waves. We are expected to be gone for a couple of weeks," Miyuki informed the man in front of her.

"A C-rank mission...You had best not be a burden to your team. If I find out you were, there will be consiquences when you return."

Miyuki withheld an urge to shiver at her father's warnings. She knew very well what consiquences he was refering to and she did not want to experience such things again. "Yes sir. I will do my best to honor the Tukiko name."

"Be sure that you do. You are dismissed." Miyuki bowed to her father before quickly leaving his office. Once she was far enough away, Miyuki let out a breathe of relief. _That had went surpringly well._

"Come on, Kaminari. The quicker we pack, the quicker we can leave this place."

All of Team Seven was gathered at the gates of Konoha with Tazuna. Naruto threw his arms up in the air in excitement. "All right! Road trip!"

Everyone looked at the blonde with various expressions. Tazuna and Sasuke looked unamused while Kakashi stared blankly at the boy. Miyuki just smiled at her teammate. Sakura raised an eyebrow, asking, "What are you babbling about?"

"This'll be the first time in my life I've ever been outside of the village!" Naruto answered while looking around at the new scenary.

Tazuna glanced over at Kakashi while he pointed to Naruto. "Am I really expected to place my life in the hands of this fool?" Miyuki frowned at Tazuna's question. She didn't like the fact he just insulted her teammate for yet a second time.

Kakashi sighed, "There's no call for concern. I'm an elite ninja, and I'll be along too..."

"You don't want to be though~" Miyuki whispered in a sing-song manner. She knew Kakashi heard her from the small chuckle he gave and the light knock on her head. Miyuki looked up at him with a closed eye smile that Kakashi returned.

"Listen, you old geezer! You don't mess with ninja. Ever," Naruto agrued. "Especially not a really good one, like me! I am the cream of the elite. In fact, one day I'm gonna be the next Lord Hokage! So remeber my name. It's Uzumaki Naruto." Miyuki sighed at Naruto's rather large ego. _You still have a ways to go before you become a Hokage, Naruto...In fact, we all still have a long way to go...before we can reach out dreams..._

"Hokage, eh? The Lord of you village? The best there is?" Tazuna took another swig from his bottle. "I don't think someone like you has it in him." Make that the third insult. While Naruto and Tazuna continued to agrue with each other, Miyuki zoned out. She honestly didn't feel like hearing the two exchange insults and threats. A slight breeze russled the leaves of the trees and the coins at Miyuki's hip jingled lightly. A pecular scentwaffed into her sensitive nose. Miyuki tilted her head questioningly before sniffing the air around her. Two unknown scents filled her nose once more. Both scents were coming from the top of the trees nearby.

Miyuki persed her lips into a thin line. She breifly looked over at Kakashi to find him holding on to the back of Naruto's orange jumper once again. Miyuki let out a small almost inaudible sigh. Kaminari heard her partner and gazed up at her in concern. The black she-pup yipped at Miyuki, asking if everything was alright.

Miyuki blinked and looked down at the wolf pup in her arms. Miyuki gave a reasuring smile to her companion. "Yeah, I'm fine, Kaminari. Don't worry right now."

"Miyuki-chan!" Sakura called to the snow haired girl. Miyuki turned to see everyone had started to walk away. Sakura was waving for her to come one. "Come on! We're leaving now!"

Miyuki jogged up to the group until she was walking along side Sakura. "Sorry about that! I got distracted by something for a second..." Miyuki laughed, hoping it would cover up any worry she felt about the two unfamiliar scents.

An hour had passed by with little words being said between the group. Naruto was only being quiet because he was in the lead of everyone and was still angry with Tazuna. Miyuki would occationally make little comments here and there to lighten the mood surrounding them. It seemed to help some, though Tazuna was still being a bit of a grouch.

"Um, Tazuna-sama...?" Sakura called to the man on the opposite side of the road from her.

"What now?" Tazuna grumbled.

"You came from the Land of Waves right?"

"What of it?"

Sakura turned her attention to Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei...Are there ninja in that country too?"

Kakashi shook his head. "No. Not in the Land of Waves," he answered Sakura. "But, as a general rule, even with all the differences that exist in local customs and cultures...most other lands have their own Hidden Village where a ninja clan resides." Kakashi went on to explain the five principal shinobi territories and their leaders.

"Really? Lord Hokage is so amazing!" Sakura complimented her leader though on the inside she was thinking quiet the opposite. It appeared that Naruto and Sasuke were thinking along the same lines as Sakura. Miyuki couldn't help but think the old Kage deserved his retirement, after all he's been Hokage twice.

"You obviously don't thiink so," Kakashi commented, knowing exactly what his students were thinking about the old man. Kakashi reached over and patted Sakura on the head. "There's nothing to worry about. You won't face any duels with ninja from other clans while you're handling C level duties."

"So I don't have to worry about encountering any foreign shinobi...?"

"Of course not!" Kakashi laughed.

Miyuki, who was walking along side Tazuna, heard the man gulp. She sensed a wave of guilt and nervousness come from him. Miyuki tilted her head towards the bridge builder. "Are you okay, Tazuna-sama?"

Tazuna looked at the girl in shock but tried to regain composure quickly. "Y-yeah. I'm fine."

Miyuki kept her gaze on the man for a moment longer, making Tazuna even more nervous. Miyuki looked away. "Hmmm...If you say so..." Tazuna mentally sighed in relief.

Miyuki paused slightly when two scents entered her nose. It was the same scents from the village gates. Miyuki sniffed the air and found the scents coming from the puddle of water the group was approaching. She found it strange that a puddle was in the road when it hadn't rained recently. Kakashi noticed his student's actions and slowed to a walk beside her. "Go walk by Tazuna, Miyuki-chan."

Miyuki glanced back at the puddle then up to her sensei. She sighed and nodded hesitantly before speeding back up so she would be beside Tazuna. From behind her, she heard the water shift and the slight clinking of metal. In just a matter of seconds, Kakashi was wrapped up in chains. "What!?" Kakashi shouted in fake surprise before the two culprits holding him hostage pulled the chains so hard it ripped through his body.

Miyuki would have cringed if she hadn't known Kakashi was actually safely hidden away in the trees. Her teammates screamed in horror of seeing their sensei "killed". "Kakashi-sensei!"


	5. The Truth Comes Out!

5. The Truth Come Out!

Sasuke quickly sprung into action when he saw that Naruto was about to be attacked by the two enemy ninja. The young Uchiha jumped into the air pulling out both a kunai and shuriken before throwing one towards the enemy. The shuriken caught hold of the chain that linked the two ninja together and pinned it to a tree. Sasuke then threw a kunai into the middle of the shuriken to secure the chain.

The two ninja tried to pull the chain loose but to no avail. The chain was there to stay. Sasuke landed on the shoulders of both ninja and took hold of their chained up arms. He then used their arms as leverage to kick both ninja in the face.

Suddenly the chain connecting the enemies metal clawed hands snapped off, allowing the two to freely move once again. Miyuki saw that one of the ninja was about to attack Naruto. Without a second thought, Miyuki did the one thing she could think of at the moment to stop the ninja from killing her friend and teammate. She dropped Kaminari and jumped towards the ninja. In the mid-air, Miyuki's body shimmered while it shifted into a beautiful white wolf. Miyuki's body slammed into the ninja's causing them to both crash to the ground. Miyuki quickly recovered from the shock of her landing and clamped her jaw around the clawed arm of the ninja. When the ninja tried to pull away , her jaw tightened making a loud snapping sound. The ninja screamed in pain and quite struggling against Miyuki.

Miyuki saw out the corner of her eye, Kakashi approach her with the other ninja tucked under his arm. Kakashi knelt down beside Miyuki and slowly placed a hand on her head. "It's okay. You can release him now." Miyuki complied, releasing the injured ninja. Kakashi took the man and tucked him up under his other arm. Miyuki trotted over to Naruto, placing a paw on his head. She smiled as best she could at Naruto when she noticed him staring at her in awe. Miyuki looked down at Naruto's hand and saw it was bleeding. She gave a soft whine of concern when she smelt the poison coming from the wound.

Kakakashi looked back over at Naruto for a moment when he heard Miyuki whine. He, too, noticed the wound on Naruto's hand. "I'm sorry, Naruto. I should have moved to help you sooner before you were injured. It never occurred to me that you would freeze up."

Naruto began to stand up when Sasuke looked over at him. "Hey..." the Uchiha began. "Are you okay, you big chicken?"

Naruto was about to fight back but Miyuki gave a warning growl. "Naruto! There's no time now for fighting. Their claws are poisoned. We have to clean that wound as soon as possible. If we cut it open more deeply the blood flow will wash the poison away. For now, keep as still as possible, so the poison doesn't spread." Kakashi glanced at Miyuki. "It's a good thing Miyuki-chan moved when she did though. The damage could have been worse. Good job, Miyuki-chan. You too, Sasuke and Sakura-chan."

"Wait...That's Miyuki-chan?!" Sakura asked while pointing to Miyuki who continued to stay in her wolf form.

Kakashi and Miyuki both nodded at the question. "_Yes, I am Miyuki_," Miyuki replied into each person's head. Everyone jumped, not expecting to suddenly hear her voice, much less inside their mind. Miyuki laughed at their reactions. She had been expecting them to do that when they first experienced Miyuki's ability. "Don't worry...You'll get used to it eventually." The group nodded hesitantly before going back to the issue at hand.

Kakashi moved his visible eye over to Tazuna. "Tazuna-sama."

Tazuna jumped at the sound of his name. "Wha...What it is?!"

"I need to speak with you," Kakashi told the older man before quickly going about tying the two ninja up to a tree. The group gathered in a semi-circle a few feet away from the ninja, facing towards them. Miyuki stayed by Naruto's side, still in her wolf form. "Our attackers appear to be chunin from Kirigakure, the Mist Village. Mist ninja are shinobi renowned for their willingness to fight on until their goal is achieved even at the cost of their own lives," Kakashi informed his students and Tazuna. "Obviously, they were watching and waiting for us."

"_You're correct. I smelt them back at the village gate, but I wasn't sure if they were just waiting for us to leave before entering the village for a mission or if they had another purpose. I then smelt them again when we came across the puddle...which stood out like a sore thumb_..." Miyuki said to only Kakashi.

"I see..." Kakashi mumbled. Everyone, excluding Miyuki gave him an odd look, but Kakashi ignore them before continuing on with his previous deduction. "Anyways, the sun is out, and it hasn't rained for several days...So there shouldn't have been any puddles on the ground."

"If you knew all that, why did you even let those creeps attack you?" Tazuna questioned the jonin.

Kakashi shrugged, "I could have killed them at any time...but...I wanted to find out who their real target was."

"What do you mean by that?"

Kakashi turned towards Tazuna, fully facing him. "Were you really the one they were after? Or was it one of us ninja?" Kakashi asked, tilting his head to the side. "There has been no word of any shinobi seeking to take your life. The request that was relayed to Lord Hokage was that you have an escort to protect you against any roving bands of theives and brigands."

Miyuki thought about when they first met Tazuna. She remembered how he reacted to seeing them as their escort and what he had said before they left the Hokage's mansion. "_So this must be why he reacted the way he did when he saw us as his escort team. And also why he said he expected us to protect him with our lives...He knew that there would be more than just a few bandits wondering around._"

Kakashi silently agreed with Miyuki. "In any case, it's clear this is more than a B-ranked mission. To protect you from ordinary dangers until you complete the bridge you're currently constructing would be a simple thing." Tazuna looked down, feeling guilty about the lie he told to the shinobi of the Leaf. "But if you expected to be the target of ninja assault then it is beyond question that this would have been classified - and priced - as a mission for elite ninja. You mayhave had your reasons, but it's never a good idea to conceal the facts when you are asking for help. As it is, this task falls far beyond the boundaries of the job we were assigned." Sakura asked Kakashi if they should return to the village so Naruto could recieve medical help. Kakashi glanced over at Naruto before looking up at the sky in wonder. "Hmm...this is complicated!"

Miyuki rolled her eyes. All they really had to do for Naruto was drain the poison, which wouldn't take but a couple of minutes, then bandage the wound so it could heal. As for the issue of what to do with Tazuna...well, Miyuki could see why Kakashi was having a difficult time making a choice. For the safety of the team, it would be better to return to the village. However, it would be wrong to allow Tazuna to return home unprotected.

Without warning, Naruto stabbed his wounded hand, cutting it deeper. Miyuki's eyes widened, not expecting the sudden action from her blonde teammate. Miyuki saw Kaminari run up to Naruto and give a soft whine of concern. Miyuki mentally smiled and walked up to the small pup, nudging her in the side gently in reassurance.

"Naruto, what are you-?! No! Stop that!" Sakura yelled Naruto as he continued to cut the wound open further.

Naruto faced away from his team. Miyuki tilted her head, wondering if he was going to be okay. "With this kunai knife, I promise you, I...will protect the old man." Naruto turned back slowly to face his concerned team. He had a grin of his face as he held his bleeding hand in front of him. "Reporting, fir for duty, sensei!"

Everyone blinked at Naruto's declaration. At the moment, they didn't really care about the fact that Naruto wanted to continue with the mission they had been given. They were more concerned with the fact that Naruto was starting to loose too much blood from his open wound. "Naruto, we needed a free flow of blood to clean the poison from your wound..." Kakashi began as he stared at his student. "But you've exceeded the need...you could bleed to death. I'm serious." Kakashi crouched down in front of Naruto with a closed eye smile.

Naruto paled considerably at his sensei's words. "Nooo! Nuh-uh! No way! Isn't gonna happen! I'm not gonna die like this!" Naruto freaked out.

Miyuki growled and nipped lightly at Kakashi's heels, causing the man to jump in fright. "_Instead of telling the boy he's going to die, why don't you fix the damn wound!_"

Kakashi laughed nervously at Miyuki's tone. It was serious but he detected a slight hint of playfulness as well. Kakashi crouched back down in front of Naruto, becoming serious himself. "Show me your hand." Kakashi took the boy's hand, beginning to clean and bandage the wound properly. As he did this, Kakashi noticed something strange about Naruto's hand. He narrowed his eye slightly as he watched the wound begin to close up. _His hand...The wound...It's...Almost healed!_ Kakashi thought to himself.

"It's a'll right, isn't it...? I mean...you know..." Naruto asked nervously. He didn't like the serious look Kakashi had while bandaging his hand.

Kakashi gave a small smile behind his black mask. "It looks like you'll be fine."

"Sensei, sir..." Tazuna began, not sure how to adress Kakashi at the moment. Kakashi looked back at Tazuna who stood a few feet away from everyone else. "I...have something I need to say... Uh...There's something you should know...about the request for help I made to your village..." Kakashi said nothing while Tazuna a few steps closer to the group. "As you guessed, this job is more dangerous than you and your student's were led to believe. There's a real scary man who want to see me dead."

"A 'real scary' man?" Kakashi asked while he slowly stood back up. Tazuna said nothing. "Who is he?"

Tazuna sighed, "You've probably heard of him. He's a billionaire in the field of marine transportation. His name is Gato!"

Kakashi's dark eye widened in surprise. "You mean Gato of Gato Shipping and Transport? The Gato? They say he's the richest man in the world!"

_It's no wonder the name sounded familiar. I had heard about him a few times though I don't remember much of what was said,_ Miyuki thought.

Tazuna nodded in confirmation. "That's the one. On the surface, he looks like a legitimate businessman. The truth is he's a ruthless, murdering criminal who employs gangs and teams of shinobi, and traffics in drugs and contraband. He starts out taking over companies...and ends up running entire countries. He lives by every low and vicious trade known to man."

"_When did he start taking over the Land of Waves?_" Miyuki inquired. Tazuna and the other genin jumped a little at the sound of Miyuki's voice in their heads once more. Miyuki apologized for scaring them before repeating her question.

"It was just one year ago...that he set his sights on the Land of Waves...He came under the guise of a business venture. Then the violence began, and in no time at all, he had taken over our entire marine transportation and shipping industry, and we were all under his thumb! Gato now has a stranglehond on all forms of transportation, the lifeblood of an island nation, and a stranglehold on all the wealth...The only thing he has to fear is that which has been underway for some time...The completion of that bridge!"

Sakura jumped into the conversation. "I see...and as the architect of the bridge and overseer of its construction...you, Tazuna-sama, are very much in his way."

"That mean," Sasuke began, "that the ninja who attacked us were working for Gato."

Miyuki nodded in agreement. "_I wouldn't doubt it. He probably offered them some good money. Enough that they couldn't refuse, anyways._"

"But...I still don't understand..." Kakashi admitted. "If you knewyou were the target of a ruthless thugwith ninja at his disposal...why didn't you tell us when you asked for our help?"

Miyuki looked at Kakashi with a strange expression. She figured he would have known. "_Nami no Kuni isn't a real prosperous land, Kakashi-sensei. Even their local lords are considered to be poor._"

The group looked at Miyuki in confusion. "How do you know that, Miyuki-chan?" Naruto asked white wolf who was his teammate.

"_I remember studying about the econimics of various countries once..._" Miyuki answered, not saying anymore than that.

"She's right," Tazuna said, taking the attention away from Miyuki. "My country is poor and I have no money at all. An elite, B-ranked bodyguard would be a lot more than I could afford." Kakashi gave Tazuna a dull stare. "But if you all turn away from me now...then I'm as good as dead."

Miyuki mentally laughed to herself. _Here comes the guilt trip._

"But..."

"But oh well! That's not your concern!" Tazuna interrupted Kakashi before he could say anything else. "You won't be there to see my daughter and ten year old grandson cry all day like their hearts are breaking! Oh! And you won't mind if my daughter vows eternal hatred of all the ninja of your village as she lives her life alone! Heck! Well,it's not your fault!" All the ninja deadpanned at Tazuna's little rant. He really had to make them feel bad about possibly leaving him on his own.

Kakashi sighed and gave a forced smile. "Well...I suppose it can't be helped. We'll continue to protect you, at least until you return to your country!"

Miyuki rolled her eyes. _I knew it! Oh well...I'm not complaining. At least I get to be away from my clan for a little while._

"Hey, Miyuki-chan...Are you going to...um...change back?" Sakura asked her fellow kunoichi.

Miyuki tilted her head in confusion. "_What?_"

"You're still a wolf..." Sasuke stated the obvious.

Miyuki blinked, "_Oh...I see...Does this form bother you?_"

"No! No, no, no! That's not it, Miyuki-chan! Right, Sakura-chan?!" Naruto waved his hands frantically in front of him.

Sakura quickly agreed with Naruto. "Right! I think you look beautiful as a wolf! It's just that we're not used to seeing you like this and there aren't any enemies around at the moment so you don't really have to stay like that!"

Miyuki laughed in amusement. She was only teasing them when she asked if it bothered them. She hadn't meant to make them nervous. Not that she blamed them for that, after what she did to the Mist ninja that attacked Naruto.

A white shimmer surrounded Miyuki's body to the point that no one could really make out any features until it began to die down once more, revealing the human version of Miyuki. She stood up from her crouched position and dusted herself off. "Well, let's get going, shall we?" Miyuki inquired while she stretched her arms above her head. When she opened her eyes, she noticed everyone staring at her. A light blush covered her cheeks at the attention. "What is it...? Don't tell me, you all expected me to be stark naked when I transformed back were you?" No one answered, but the male portion of the group began to blush.

Both females took in their reaction. The two exchanged looks before shouting, "You perverts!"


	6. Bingo Book Worthy Sensei

2. Bingo Book Worthy Sensei

"Wow, this is some fog. I can barely see a thing," Sakura comments as she tries to search through the fog that covers over the choppy water.

"We'll be able to see the bridge in a minute," the man rowing the boat announced to his passangers. "On the other side of it is Nami no Kuni, the Land of Waves."

Miyuki looked ahead and saw a large structure towering in the water. "That must be what I'm seeing now..."

Naruto turned to look at Miyuki quizitively. "You can see it, already?"

Miyuki nodded with a shrug of her shoulders. "Yeah..." Miyuki pointed towards the bridge. "All of you should be able to make it out by now." The rest of Team Seven followed her finger to see the giant unfinished bridge.

"Whoa! It's Huuuuge!" Naruto yelled at the sight. Miyuki sweat dropped at her blonde friend's loudness. Apparently he forgot they were supposed to be quiet.

"Hey! Keep it down!" the owner of the boat snapped. "This mist'll keep us hidden, but from this point on we have to turn off our engines and row. We'd be in big trouble if Gato caught us." Naruto covered his mouth with both hands as if they would make sure he wouldn't say another word. The other three genin and their jonin sensei kept silent as well, choosing not to anything about the situation. A few moments passed by before the nameless man spoke again. "We'll be there soon." The man looked down at Tazuna. "Tazuna," the man called, catching said man's attention. "So far it looks like we've been overlooked...Just to be on the safe side, we'll take an inland waterway through town to a point where we can make landfall under the cover of mangroves."

Tazuna nodded and replied, "Thank you."

Soon the boat was sailing into a dark tunnel. "Ohhh, wow," Naruto grinned at the sight that came once they were out of the waterway. Everyone could see a large mangrove surrounded by docks with various houses and other buildings. It was a bit run down, but it seemed that it would be a peaceful place if Gato was not around.

The man expertly rowed through the mangrove trees until the boat reached a small dock nearly out of sight. The genin and jonin climbed out of the boat with Tazuna following close behind. Once everyone was off the boat, the man reeved up the motor. Miyuki raised an eyebrow at this. _Couldn't he have waited at least a few minutes to turn the thing on? At least until we were out of sight or something?_

"This is as far as I go. Take care of yourself."

Tazuna stopped and glanced back over his shoulder. Kakashi and Miyuki both stopped to wait for Tazuna to finish speaking with his friend. "Thanks for taking such a risk. I shouldn't have asked it." The man said nothing as he speed away from the dock. Tazuna turned back around and began to walk once more. "Ok! Now, if I can just make it home in one piece..."

Kakashi rolled his dark grey eye. "Yeah, yeah." _There's bound to be another attack...and next time, they won't send a chunin. We'll probably face upper level ninja._

Miyuki flashed her eyes over to Kakashi when she sensed a wave of worry. His expersion clearly stated that he was thinking about what was possibly soon to come. Miyuki nudged him lightly in the side to gain his attention. When Kakashi blinked in surprise and looked down at the young girl walking beside him, Miyuki gave him a sweet, reassuring smile. "Don't worry. Have faith in what you've taught us so far. Plus, from what I've heard, you're not exactly a push-over." Kaminari yipped and nodded in agreement. Miyuki giggled, "See! Even Kaminari agrees with me!"

Kakashi chuckled as he ruffled both Miyuki's hair and Kaminari's fur causing the two females to pout. "Thank you."

Miyuki gazed at her sensei for a couple of seconds before smiling once more. "Glad I could help!"

"Over there!" Naruto suddenly shouted while tossing a shuriken into a bush. Everyone aside from Sasuke jumped at Naruto's actions. When nothing happened, Naruto looked away saying, "I...uh, gues it was only a mouse."

Sakura pointed an accusing finger at Naruto. "What mouse? Are you out of your mind? There was nothing there, you moron!"

"Please...Please don't play around with your shuriken," Kakashi begged the young blonde boy. "They can be a teensy bit dangerous!"

Miyuki trailed her eyes over to Tazuna who seemed to be trembling. She didn't even need to ask what was wrong. It was obvious he was angry with her teammate. Miyuki didn't need her senses to know that much. Rolling her sapphire eyes, Miyuki prepared herself for what she expected Tazuna to do next. "Hey! Midget!" Tazuna snapped at Naruto. "Don't go scaring us! Stop messing with our heads!"

Naruto seemed to ignore everyone as he continued to search around them for enemies. A nearby bush rustled, catching the attention of not only Naruto but the others as well. Naruto, however, was the only one to take action, throughing another shuriken towards the bush. Sakura hit Naruto over the back of his head while yelling at him.

Miyuki and Kaminari both sniffed the air and came to the same conclusion. It was a rabbit, but the two smelt something else a little further from them. The second scent gave Miyuki a bad feeling in her stomach. Though, Miyuki was finding it a little difficult to tell if it was human or other wise. The constinent fog around them had Miyuki a little disoriented. about the other smell.

Miyuki stared down at Kaminari. "Can you tell what the second scent is?" Kaminari sniffed the air once more before growling. Miyuki frowned at what Kaminari told her. It was human. She walked over to Kakashi, who had went to check out the bush, to tell him about the lurking human.

When Miyuki reached Kakashi, she saw a terrified snow hare. _Strange... snow hares are supposed to be brown during the spring, not white... _Shaking her head, Miyuki tugged lightly on Kakashi's sleeve to gain his attention.

Kakashi glanced over at Miyuki to see her worried expression. "What's wrong?" Kakashi whispered to the girl.

She looked into his dark grey eye. "There's someone here I think..." Miyuki whispered back, incase someone was trying to listen in. "Kaminari said it's human...I can't tell for sure myself but I trust Kaminari's nose better than my own while in this form."

Kakashi frowned at Miyuki's information. This was not good. Before Kakashi could reply, he, Miyuki, and Kaminari, heard movement from the treetops coming straight towards them. "Everyone take cover!" Kakashi managed to get out while he ducked under a large sword. Luckly, Miyuki had dropped to the ground in time, as did the others.

Kakashi quickly stood up and faced the new opponent. "Well, well...if it isn't Momochi Zazuba, the kid who ran off and left the Land of Mist." Miyuki followed Kakashi's example and stood up, but she backed up a few steps, knowing not to get involved. Naruto didn't seem to have the same knowledge, seeing as he had the bright idea to try and charge at the man standing on a giant sword. Kakashi, however, placed a hand in front of Naruto, stopping the boy from going any further towards danger. "Don't interfere. Give me room. This one is on a different plane from our previous opponents." Everyone watched Kakashi intentlly as he lifted his hand up to his headband. He kept his hand placed on his headband, not lifting it up just yet.

"Kakashi of the Sharingan Eye, I presume?" Zazuna questioned, though he most likely already knew the answer. "If it wouldn't be too much trouble...Could you surrender the old man?"

Miyuki shifted her gaze from Zazuba to Kakashi. She carefully watched as he began to slowly pull up his headband covering his left eye. "Assume the manji battle formation! Protect Tazuna-san. All of you, stay out ofthe fight. That's the kind of teamwork this situation demands." Kakashi nearly had the headband lifted all the way off his eye. "And now...Zazuba..." Kakashi took his hand away from his headband to show a red eye with three tomes. A long thing scar ran over his eye and down under his mask. "Shall we?!"

Miyuki's eyes widened slghtly at the sight of Kakashi's other eye. She has been told by her father that Kakashi possessed the Sharingan though he claimed to have never seen it himself. At the time, Miyuki wasn't sure if she should believe him. After all, it could have just been a rumor and Kakashi could have just been unable to use his left eye for a different reason. But now that she was looking at it, Miyuki knew what she had been told was absolutely true.

Zazuba turned around to fully face Kakashi, his students, and Tazuna. "Ahh...to face the Legendary Mirror Wheel Eye so early in our acquaintance...This is an honor."

Naruto turned to Kakashi and asked, "You keep calling it Mirror Eye, a Sharingan Eye...What the heck is it?"

"It's an ocular kekkei genkai, Naruto. A very powerful one at that," Miyuki answered Naruto, though she didn't explain what it did. She left that for the one person whose family possessed it.

Sasuke nodded, "Shinobi who have the Sharingan have mastered a form of ocular ninjutsu. It enables them to penetrate abd see the reality behind any illusion and to reflect the power of jutsu the penetrate back on those who cast them! A Mirror Wheel, or Sharingan, Eye is one of several types used by the masters... And there's more."

"Like what?" Naruto questioned Sasuke since he seemed to know a great deal about the special eye.

Zazuba laughed, "Exactly. There is indeed more. Most formidable of all the acuity with which the Sharingan can discern and then duplicate its opponent's greatest skill." Zazuba paused for a second before continuing to speak. "When I was an assassin for Kirigakure, I possessed the usual bing book - a kind of who's who of our enemies. It had quite the extensive write-up on you, including a mention of your impressive record...The man who had penetrated and copied over a thousand different techniques...Kakashi the Copy Cat Ninja."

Miyuki glanced over at Sasuke. She saw him staring at Kakashi with a mix of emotions, though he certainly tried to hide them well. Miyuki wasn't really surprised by Sasuke's reaction to the news of Kakashi having the kekkei genkai the Uchiha clan possessed. Miyuki flashed her eyes back towards Zazuba when she sensed a bit of movement from him. The rogue ninja was now crouched down on his sword with a hand on his right knee. "Enough. Pleasant as this conversation has been...the time for talk is over. I'm on a vary tight schedule to polish off the old man."

At those words, the four genin wasted no time getting into position. Miyuki stood in front of Tazuna with her nails extended into claws and a kunai in one hand. Naruto and Sasuke stood on both sides of her holding their own kunia, while Sakura was on the oposite side of Sasuke. Miyuki had Kaminari stand behind Tazuna to watch his back. No one questioned out loud why she did this but that didn't stop them from wondering. After all, what could a wolf pup as small as Kaminari do at a time like this? If only they knew how vicous the black she-wolf really was. Miyuki briefly remembered the time when Kaminari got into a fight with another wolf, much larger than herself. To the surprise of most, Kaminari came out the victor though not with out a few injuries. Miyuki mentally shook her head, this was not the time to remeniss.

"But...Kakashi...It looks like I'm going to have to kill you first," Zazuba stated while keeping his eyes focused on the famous Leaf jonin. Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the rogue. Without another word, Zazuba pulled his sword out of the tree and in an instant appeared on the surface of a nearby water source. Zazuba placed one hand in front of his face while another was up in the air. Within seconds, the mist became thicker, making it harder for anyone to see around them.

Miyuki growled softly to herself. _Great! My eye sight may be better than most peoples, but this mist is even giving me a bit of trouble. Not only that, but it's seriously messing up my sense of smell. _Miyuki rolled her eyes in frustation. _I've got some serious training to do if we live through this! _

"He'll come after me first..." Kakashi informed his students. "Momochi Zazuba of the Kirigakure Assassin Corps...is a famous master of the art of silent killing." Kakashi took a breathe before continuing to warn his genin. "Letting your guard down around him buys you a direct trio to heaven. I haven't necessarily mastered every aspect of the Sharingan. So all of you stay on your toes." Kakashi gave a quick glance over his shoulder at Miyuki before looking back in front of him. "Miyuki, how is your scense of smell right now?"

Miyuki frowned, "Not very good. Honestly it's just barely better than a normal person's..."

Kakashi nodded, "I see. What about Kaminari's?"

Kaminari barked a reply in which Miyuki relayed to Kakashi. "Kaminari says that she can still smell alright. It's a little bit harder since the mist has gotten so much thicker but not impossible for her to pick up."

"Tell her to try and locate Zazuba for me if she can."

Miyuki didn't say anything. She knew Kaminari heard Kakashi's request and was now sniffing the air for Zazuba. "She's trying."

"There are eight targets," Zazuba's voice cut through the air, startling the group of genin and their client. "Throat,spinal column, lungs liver, the jugular vein, the subcalvian artery, kidney, heart," Zazuba listed the different vital areas of the body he could attack. "So many choices. What vital, vulnerable place shall I choose?" Zazuba laughed.

Kakashi suddenly started to make a few handsigns, causing a collective gasp from Team Seven. From beside Miyuki, Sasuke began to tremble and sweat profusely. Miyuki flashed her eyes to him and felt his fear roll of him. She could feel that same fear coming from her other teammates as well. Miyuki had to admit, even she was trembling slightly. However, her trembling was caused by more than just fear. Her wolf side wanted to come out after scencing the bloodlust and fear. Her inner wolf, wanted to fight. She wanted to protect her team who she started to consider a part of her pack and wolves must protect their pack. Miyuki breathed in and out, trying to calm her racing heart. _Calm yourself, girl. You need to stay calm and not transform. They need you as you are right now...At least I think so..._

"Sasuke," Kakashi's voice snapped Miyuki out of her thoughts even though it wasn't her name he called. "Calm down. Even if he gets me, I'll still protect you." Kakashi turned his head so his team could see him give his signature closed eye smile. "I will...never let my comrades die!" Miyuki blushed a little at his speech and she wasn't the only one either.

"I wouldn't bet on that..." Zazuba interrupted by unexpectedly showing up between the genin and Tazuna. "Game over." In a split second, Miyuki was pushed out of the way along with her fellow teammates. Tazuna was pulled backwards by Kaminari tugging on his backpack. The Zazuba that Kakashi was stabbing turned out to be a water clone. Another Zazuba appeared behind Kakashi about to swing his sword.

"Sensei! Behind you!" Naruto warned Kakashi.

Before Kakashi could turned around to face the other Zazuba, he was cut in half. Fortunetly, he turned out to be a water clone also. The real Kakashi pressed a kunai to Zazuba's neck. "Don't move...Game over." Kakashi repeated Zazuba mockingly.

While her teammates cheered about Kakashi's apparent victory, Miyuki couldn't help but frown. She felt as though this was too easy and that something was wrong with the Zazuba Kakashi was holding hostage. Kaminari suddenly started growling and barking. Miyuki's eyes widened at what she heard her companion tell her. It seems as though they weren't out of the woods just yet! "Kakashi-sensei!"


	7. Prison Break

7. Prison Break

"Not now, Miyuki-chan," Kakashi barked at Miyuki. He kept his gaze on Zazuba, not wanting to risk anything by looking at his student.

Miyuki frowned but didn't give up trying to warn Kakashi. "But, Kakashi-sensie! That isn't -"

"Miyuki! Shut up!" Kakashi roared. Miyuki's eyes widened. She was not expecting him to shout at her in such a way. It reminded her of the way her clan would speak to her.

"But -" Sasuke, who was nearest to Miyuki, clamped his hand over her mouth. Kakashi mentally sighed. He didn't want to yell at Miyuki like he did but he needed to concentrate and Miyuki wasn't helping the situation by distracting him.

Zazuba laughed, "You think it's game over? You just don't get it...It'll take more to defeat me than mimicking me like an ape...A lot more." Zazuba laughed again. "But you are good! In that short time, you duplicated my water clone jutsu. And by making your clone say something you'd have said yourself...you ensured all my attention would be focused on it while you yourself used the Kirigakure jutsu of hiding in the mist, watching my every move!" Zazuba paused for a moment. "Too bad for you..." The real Zazuba suddenly appeared behind Kakashi. "I am not that easy to fool!"

Kakashi destroyed the clone in front of him. He turned part of his body to see Zazuba preparing to cut Kakashi in half with his giant sword. Kakashi ducked down in time for the blade to pass over his body. Zazuba struck to blade into the ground and used it as leaverage kick Kakashi into the water. Zazuba was about to attack Tazuna but several caltrops stopped him in his tracks. Instead, Zazuba choose to incapacitate Kakashi before finishing off Tazuna and Kakashi's students.

_This isn't good! _Miyuki thought once she saw Zazuba behind Kakashi, making several handsigns. Miyuki ripped Sasuke's hand away from her mouth to warn Kakashi but it was too late. Zazuba had already trapped Kakashi in his water prison.

"I thought I could go underwater and regroup but it was a tatical error!" Zazuba admitted before laughing at Kakashi. "That prison is enescapable. You're trapped. You running around free makes it too hard for me to do my job." Zazuba looked towards Miyuki and Kaminari, who was now standing beside her master with her hackles raised high and teeth bared. Zazuba scoffed, "Perhaps you should have let your student there talk earlier Kakashi! After all, she was only trying to warn you." Kakashi's eyes widened in shock and guilt. He glanced over at Miyuki and caught her gaze. She gave him a small sad smile. Kakashi began to feel even worse about snapping at her earlier. If only he had listened! He and his students wouldn't be in such a perdicament. "No matter. I'll finish you later...after I've dealt with all the others..."

Zazuba brought up his unoccupied hand and made the proper handsign to create a water clone of himself. The water clone shaped from the water that had been used for a previous clone. The Zazuba clone laughed, "Little ninja wannabe. Trying so hard to fit in, you even wear a hitai-ate headband. But a true ninja is one who has crossed and recrossed the barrier between the lands of the living and the dead." The clone made a familiar handsign in front of his face. "Clothes don't make a shinobi. You need skills good enough to rate a listing in my bingo book of enemies...before you deserve to be called ninja. We don't call your kind 'ninja.' We call them..." Clone Zazuba dissappeared into the fog. Miyuki and Kaminari sniffed and searched through the fog almost frantically. Despite their attempts, the two females located the clone's location a second too late.

"Naruto-kun! In front of you!" Miyuki called out just as the clone kicked Naruto several feet away.

The clone stomped on Naruto's fallen headband. The real Zazuba finished his clone's sentence, "...Brats."

Kakashi watched his students in terror. He had to tell them to run, to take Tazuna as far away as they could. They would be much safer that way. Kakashi couldn't live with himself if he allowed his students to be killed without trying to convice them to flee and that he would be okay by himself. "Everyone, listen!" Kakashi's students whipped their heads towards their sensei's direction. "Take Tazuna-sama and go! It's a fight you can't win! If he wants to hold me in this water prison, he can't leave this place. If his water clone gets more than a certain distance away from his real body he loses control of it. So get out of here!"

Miyuki's eyes widened at Kakashi's demand. She knew that he was just trying to help keep them alive, but what would running teach them? As far as Miyuki was concerned, it would teach her nothing but the guilt of leaving a teammate behind. _But how do the others feel about this? _Miyuki took the chance to look at her teammates and Tazuna. Their eyes were wide as fear and sweat dripped from their bodies. Miyuki bared her teeth and growled in frustation. She couldn't act on her own. She needed the help of her team but wasn't sure that was going to happen from the way they were looking. The next thing that happened surprised Miyuki and the others.

Naruto charged towards the Zazuba clone, screaming. Kakashi shouted at him to stop. Sakura also started screaming at Naruto. Just as Naruto reached the clone, he was knocked away once again.

"What were you thinking, tackling him by yourself! You think you're so cool, but genin ninja like us can't..." Sakura stopped her rant as Naruto stood up, trembling. Everyone noticed the hitai-ate in his injured hand. Miyuki couldn't help but smile proudly at Naruto. At least she knew one of her teammates wasn't going to simply run away like a coward.

"Hey...You...What's life like without eyebrows, freak?" Naruto asked Zazuba. Miyuki raised a white eyebrow at Naruto's question. _Did he really just say that? _Miyuki sensed a wave of annoyance from Zazuba. Miyuki internally laughed, _Well, looks like my little blonde friend has hit a sensitive subject! _"Got a new listing for your bingo book right here! A guy who is going to be the next Lord Hokage of Konogakure Village." Naruto stood up straighter and tried his hitai-ate securely around his forehead once again with a defiant smirk. "Uzumaki Naruto!"

Miyuki smiled herself. Naruto cerainty knew how to impress people. "Sasuke! Listen up. There's something I want to tell you!"

Sasuke looked at Naruto curiously. "What is it?"

"I have a plan."

Sasuke smirked, "So, it's time for some teamwork?"

Naruto looked back at his team. "Ok, let's get busy!"

Miyuki stepped closer to Naruto and whispered so only he and Kaminari would be able to hear her. "Whatever it is your planning, Naruto-kun, I'll cover you with a genjutsu until last second, ok?"

Naruto kept his eyes on Zazuba but answered Miyuki in a whisper as well. "Thanks, I appreciate it!"

The clone laughed at the team of genin. "You're very sure of yourself. But...do you really think you stand a chance against me?"

Kakashi seemed to panic at the though of his team fighting against someone as skilled as Zazuba. "What's the matter with you? I told you to run. It's over...It was over the second he caught me! You have to do your duty. Keep that in mind. We're here to protect Tazuna-sama!"

Miyuki frowned, however she knew in a sense that Kakashi was right about having to protect Tazuna. Miyuki and Naruto exchanged glances before looking back at Tazuna. "Tazuna-sama?"

Tazuna's straw hat shaded his eyes from veiw. "What? Let's face facts, the truth is, Igot us into this mess by lying...I've had a real long life, and it would be wrong to let you five kids get yourselves killed trying o save me." Tazuna looked up with a determined grin. "So you go ahead...Give this fight everything you've got."

Sasuke smirked. "...So that's it!"

"Are you ready for this?" Naruto questioned, his own grin spreading across his face in pure determination.

Miyuki smiled gratefully at Tazuna, which he returned. She turned he attention back to Kakashi and shouted, "Sorry, Kakashi-sensei, but it looks like this team is going to disobey your orders once again!"

The clone laughed once again. Miyuki silently wondered if this was going to be a regular occurance with him. "Apparently you don't care whether you live to get any older."

"What?!" Naruto shouted. Miyuki placed a hand on his arm as a silent way of telling him to stay calm.

"Playing at being a ninja like it's a child's game..." The clone twitched in excitement and a deranged look crossed his face." I, however...by the time I was your age...had already died these hands in my enemies blood..." Zazuba's revealation sent a cold chill down the genins' spines. Kaminari let out a small wimper of fear and stepped closer to Miyuki. Miyuki let out a short ragged breathe. Her wolf side was stirring again at Zazuba's bloodlust and the fear that surrounded her. Miyuki took a few deep breathes and put her wold side back to rest, assuring her that everything was okay for now.

Kakashi glared at Zazuba. "The Demon Zazuba!"

"It would seem my reputation has preceded me," Zazuba shrugged.

"Long ago..." Kakashi began to explain so his students and Tazuna, "In the Village Hidden in the Mist - also known as 'The Village of the Bloody Mist'...The final step toward becoming a full-fledged ninja was the most inhumanly difficult test imaginable."

Zazuba spared a glance at Kakashi. "So...you've heard about our little graduation exercise."

"'Graduation exercise'...?" Naruto asked, confusion crossing his face. Zazuba chuckled. "Wh-what 'graduation exercise'?"

Zazuba continued to chuckle before answering Naruto's question. "It's a kind of 'killing spree' among classmates. Student's who'd been friends, eating from the same dish, as undergrads were divided into pairs who were forced to fight against each other, to the death. Think of it. Comrades who had trained together, lived together, shared each other's every hope and dream... "Miyuki's eyes widened in silent horor. She couldn't imagine if she and her classmates were forced to fight and kill each other in hopes of becoming a genin.

"That's terrible..." Sakura whispered. Miyuki agreed with her. It truelly is a terrible thing to have to go through.

Kakashi began to pick up where he left off. "Ten years ago, the elders of the Village Hidden in the Mist were forced to enact a sweeping reform of their barbaric graduation ritual...because of the appearance during the previous year of a human fiend who made reform essential."

Sakura grew curious at the mention of a reform. "What kind of reform?" No one said anything at first so Sakura continued to push her questions. "What are you talking about? What did the fiend you're talking about do?"

Kakashi finally answered her questions. "Without a moment's hesitation...Without any hint of a qualm...A boy who hadn't even qualified yet as a ninja butchered over a hundred members of that year's graduating class."

At Kakashi's words, a sadistic grin spread across Zazuba's face under his bandages. His eyes rolled up at the memory of what he did. "Ah,, yes. Good times. I used to have such fun." Without a moment's warning, Zazuba elbowed Sasuke in the gut and then punched him into the ground. Sasuke hacked up blood during his impact. The clone Zazuba stepped on Sasuke's stomach where he punched him. "Time to die..." Naruto grew angry and created several shadow clones to surround the single water clonse Zazuba. "So...shadow clones, eh? And quite a lot of them..."

Every single Naruto clone pulled out a kunai. "Ready or not!" All the Narutos jumped towards the water clone. Sasuke managed to roll out of the way just as the shadow clones pilled on top of the Zazuba clone. Within seconds, the water clone tossed the shadow clones off him, causing them to fly in different directions. It was then that Miyuki noticed what Naruto's plan was and as she promised, Miyuki began to cast a genjutsu over Naruto.

"Ninja Art: Shadow Mirage," Miyuki whispered so no one would know she cast the jutsu besides Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto reached inside his backpack and threw Sasuke a weapon. Sasuke caught the weapon and seemed to notice something unusual about it but quickly changed his expersion so Zazuba wouldn't suspect anything. Sasuke opened up the weapon and held it in front of him. "Demon Wind Shuriken! Windmill of Shadows!" Sasuke jumped into the air and prepared to throw the giant shuriken.

The water clone of Zazuba placed a hand on the hilt of his large sword. "Shuriken are useless against me!" Sasuke ignored him and threw the shuriken anyways. It sped past the clone towards the original Zazuba standing on the water. "At least this time you've had the sense to zero in on my true form," both the clone and the original Zazuba stated. Zazuba caught the the shuriken.

At that moment, Miyuki released her genjutsu, "Release!" This caught everyone's attention as they watched a second shuriken suddenly fly out from under the first. Zazuba jumped up over the second shuriken. Once the shuriken was behind Zazuba, it transformed into Naruto. Miyuki and Sasuke smiled at the sight of their blonde teammate while the others stared in shock. Naruto threw a kunai at Zazuba's back, forcing him to release Kakashi from the water prison. Out of anger, Zazuba turned around to attack Naruto with the demon shuriken in his hand. However, he was stopped by none other than an angry Hatake Kakashi.


	8. Victory Thief

Ch. 8 - Victory Theif

"Naruto, your scheme was brilliant..." Kakashi complimented when Naruto popped out his head out of the water. "You've matured...All of you..."

Naruto grinned in satisfaction. "The shadow clones wasn't meant to take down Zazuba at all. It diverted his attention away from me while I transformed myself into the second wind shuriken! Of course, I didn't think that form alone would be enough to permit me to defeat him, but I was at least able to free you from his water prison." Naruto went into a little further detail about his plan, including Miyuki placing a genjutsu over Naruto so he wouldn't be detected under the real wind shuriken.

"So...you made me fly into a rage that I unraveled the jutsu holding the water prison together..." Zazuba tried to play off.

Kakashi turned his head to look at Zazuba. "No! You didn't drop your own jutsu. It was broken from without." Zazuba said nothing but Kakashi could tell he was angry from the throbing vien on his forhead. "Just so you know, the same jutsu won't work on me twice. Your move." The two men instantly jumped away from each other, trying to put some distance between them. From where he was, Kakashi started to copy Zazuba's rapid hand movements perfectly.

When the two stoped on the sign of the bird, tori, the men shouted at the same time, "Water style: Water Dragon Missile!" Two large dragons made of water formed between Kakashi and Zazuba. The two water dragons crashed into each other, canceling each other out and causing waves of water to crash into those standing on the shore. Miyuki made sure to grab hold of Kaminari so she would not be swepted away.

_Their ability to rapidly perform hand signs is amazing! I can only hope to be as good as that one day, _Miyuki thought, amazed by what she was seeing. Miyuki looked back at the two older ninja to find Kakashi holding off Zazuba's sword with only a kunai. The two men pushed away from each other at the exact time before dashing in a circle. The two stopped and threw on arm up in the air while the other was held in front of their face. It was the same position Miyuki had seen Zazuba in when he first created his Mist jutsu. Zazuba pulled down the arm that was in the air, Kakashi following in time with him.

"Through them all!" Kakashi said out of no where. Miyuki raised an eyebrow at this. She glanced at Zazuba and saw a slightly painiced look in his wide eyes. _Ah, I see...Kakashi must be trying to make Zazuba panic which will most likely cause him to mess up eventually. I wonder how offen Kakashi uses this strategy? _Miyuki mentally shrugged before turning her attention back to the battle before her.

The two men were once again making various hand signs while Zazuba screamed at Kakashi. "You mimic me like a parrot! I'll close your beak for good!"

"Hmm...I would have went with Mockingbird," Miyuki whispered to Kaminari. The she-pup snickered. Miyuki nodded, "They really can be annoying. Mimicing nearly everything they hear. Or Kakashi's case...See." Miyuki paused when she saw Zazuba hesitate in completing his jutsu, which Kakashi took full advantage of.

"Water Style: Giant Waterfall!"

"Wh-what?!" Zazuba managed to get out before being blasted by an incredible amount of water. Zazuba was flung into the trees where Kakashi proceeded to attack him with several kunai. Kakashi crouched down on a high brach above Zazuba. Zazuba trailed his eyes up to Kakashi. "...What...Can you see the future...?"

Kakashi eyed Zazuba dangerously, holding up a kunai to finish him off. "I foresee...your death." At that second, a few senbon needle flew out of no where and penetrated Zazuba's neck, seemingly killing the man.

Miyuki jumped slightly at the new presense, wondering why she hadn't smelt the newcommer sooner. She looked at Kaminari, silently asking if she knew he was there. Kaminari shook her head no. Miyuki thought this was strange, but then again, their noses weren't trained enough to pick up every scent.

The newcommet laughed in a rather carefree way, "Your prediction came true."

Everyone stared at the young boy around the same age as Miyuki and her teammates. He wore a white mask with a red hook like swirl and the Mist Village symbol on the forehead. If Miyuki remember right, the mask belonged to someone of the Mist Village's Shinobi Hunters.

Kakashi jumped off his tree branch and knelt down next to Zazuba's incapacitated body. He placed two fingers on the body's neck and found no pulse. Kakashi concluded that Momochi Zazuba was in fact dead.

The Shinobi Hunter bowed slightly to Kakashi. "Thank you for your help. I hope youdon't mind my interfering, but I wanted the satisfaction of putting Zazuba out of his misery myself!"

Kakashi gazed up at the boy, studying the mask that covered his entire face. "The mask is familiar... Correct me if I'm wrong...but aren't you a Shinobi Hunter from the Village Hidden in the Mist?"

"Well, aren't you the smart one?!" The hunter observered. Miyuki mentally cheered, _I was right! I guess all that studying on other villages I was forced to do by father wasn't for nothing! _"I am, indeed, a member of the elite tracking unit from the Village Hidden in the Mist. It is our responsibility - and our art- to hunt down and deal with the rogues and the outlaws."

Miyuki glanced over at Naruto when she sensed anger coming from the boy. She saw her teammate switching his gaze from the Shinobi Hunter to the dead Zazuba. "What's going on here?! Who are you?!" Miyuki blinked at his outburst before sighing. This was to be expected from Naruto.

Kakashi stood up from his kneeling postion and started making his way over to the fuming boy. "Relax, Naruto, he's not an enemy."

Naruto didn't listen, instead he kept shouting, expect this time at Kakashi. "That's not what I asked! I mean...What I mean is...He killed Zazuba, who wasn't exactly a pushover, but still got taken out by a guy who's only about my age! Like it was nothing! What, do we suck or something? What's up with that?!"

Kakashi stopped when he was in front of Naruto. "Oh...Well, you have my sympathy. I can see where a thing like that would be hard to accept. But it's a fact you'll have to live with." Kakashi pat Naruto on the head gently. "This probably won't be the last time we run into a kid who's both younger than you...and stronger than me."

The hunter appeared beside Zazuba's body and picked it up. "Your battle is over, for now...and the remains must be disposed of lest they give up secrets to our foes. Well then, I must be off." The hunter then vanished with Zazuba's body. Miyuki frowned in confusion. _I thought Shinobi Hunters were supposed to dispose of the body on the spot...Not carry them off? Maybe I'm thinking of something else..._

Kakashi sighed in exsuastion while pulling his headband back over his Sharingan eye. "Now! We still have to escort Tazuna-sama the rest of the way to his home. Let's put our best feet forward!"

Tazuna laughed, "You poor kids must be so humiliated! But never mind. You can lick your wounds at my house."

Miyuki rolled her eyes. "Sure, rub it in, why don't ya?"

Suddenly, without warning, Kakashi collapsed. His students and Tazuna rushed to his side. "Kakashi-sensei?!" Kakashi didn't answer. Miyuki saw that he was out cold.

"He's out guys," Miyuki informed her team. She looked up at them and asked, "So, who's going to carry him?" Her team looked at each other before looking back at her.

"Well..."Naruto started off.

Miyuki raised an eyebrow at him. "You've got to be kidding me?! There are three guys here and all of you expect one girl to carry a man who is at least a foot taller than her?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head, laughing nervously. "Well, we thought that maybe you could change back into a wolf and carry him..."

"I can't believe you guys..." Miyuki sighed. She looked down at Kakashi for a second. Without looking back at her teammates, she answered, "Fine. I'll do it. But I'm going to need at least one person on both sides of me to make sure he doesn't fall off. You guys can at least do that for me." Before anyone could retort, a shimmering white light surrounded Miyuki's body.

The first time Miyuki transform, no one had a chance to watch it happen, but now that they did, they could not think of the right word to describe it. So many words came to mind for each of them. Magical, beautiful, enchanting, magnificent. The list could have went on. The white light wasn't bright enough to actually blind someone but it didn't allow anyone to see just what happened to Miyuki's body during the transition from human to wolf.

When the light faded and a wolf stood before the team, the genin and Tazuna took the opprotunity to study Miyuki's new body closer. Miyuki was generaly the same size as a normal adult wolf would be with pure white fur that shinned in the light. On her chest, where the heart would be located, was a black symbol that resembed several cresent moons melded together. It was the same symbol that if paid close enough attention to, could be seen under Miyuki's fishnet shirt and peeking out from under her tank top. Fortunetly for Miyuki though, no one had paid that close attention.

Miyuki noticed how they were all staring at her wolf form. She allowed them a moment before deciding she had enough of their staring. "_Well...You know, as much as I love being stared at by all of you, I think we should get going...So someone hurry up and get Kakashi-sensei up on my back!"_

That certainly brought everyone to their senses as they jumped at Miyuki's voice in their head. Miyuki and Kaminari snickered at their reactions. Sakura crossed her arms while giving Miyuki a pointed glare. "Very funny Miyuki. You know we're not used to you being able to do that yet!"

Miyuki gave the pinkett a wolfish grin. "_Sorry, but it had to be done or else all of you would have kept oogling me."_

"We weren't oogling!" All four said in unison.

Miyuki rolled her eyes and shook her head. "_Yeah, sure. Keep telling yourselves that. Anyways, we really do need to get going."_

"She's right. We do need to leave," Sasuke agreed while he started to pick up Kakashi's unconcious body. "Naruto, help me with him."

Naruto huffed but helped anyways. Once Kakashi was securely on Miyuki's back, Sakura stood on one side with Kaminari wrapped in her arms while Naruto stood on the other. Sasuke was upfront with Tazuna leading the way to the bridge builder's home.


	9. The Art of Tree Climbing

Chapter 9 - The Art of Tree Climbing

"So, it's decided. The new training regimen begins today!" Kakashi announced as he and his four students walked throught the woods near Tazuna's house. Kakashi had made the decision to up his teams training once he figured out that Zazuba was most likely alive. When he told his students of Zazuba's survival, he certainly recieved some interesting reactions; wide eyes and jaw drops from Naruto, Sakura, and Tazuna, a sweaty pale face from Sasuke, and a low feral growl from Miyuki and Kaminari. Yeah, definetly interesting reactions. "But first...let's discuss the basics of your ninja powers...The body energies known as chakra."

Naruto stared blankly at Kakashi as if he had no clue what the older male was refering to. "Uh...right. So, um...chakra...What are those again?"

Miyuki blinked in disbelief. She knew he wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, but kami...she didn't expect him to be that dull. "I can't believe this..." she mumbled to herself as she learned against a nearby tree. Kaminari curled up in a ball at her feet.

A vein popped up on Sakura's large forehead. "And you call yourself a ninja? Did you sleep through every class you ever took?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head while giving a small nervous laugh. "Why don't you say I got in some really high quality nap time?" Miyuki sweat dropped, _Oh yes, because sleeping in a desk with a rambling teacher in the same room is so high quality..._

"All right! Sakura!" Kakashi sighed while motioning for Sakura to explain to Naruto what chakra was. Miyuki chose that moment to zone out of the lecture and pull out the book she brought with her; _Moonlight_. It was yet another book about people that turned into wolves like her clan. To say the least, Miyuki read a lot of books based on werewolves. She often read them to see the similarites between the fiction and the reality. Of course in this book, Miyuki only a couple of things that were somewhat true about her clan.

Miyuki put down the book when she heard Naruto scream, "What?!"

Miyuki raised an eyebrow, having still heard everything that had been said despite her paying any real attention to the conversation. "Don't tell me you're all that surprised..." Everyone turned their attention to her. Miyuki rolled her sapphire eyes. "Honestly," she sighed, "Just because you know how to use chakra to create jutsus doesn't mean you have complete control over it...Try to see if you can focus on completing a jutsu while standing on water like Kakashi-sensei and Zazuba had done during their previous battle...We wouldn't be able to do it because we don't know how to manipulate and control our chakra to the fullest yet."

Kakashi cleared his throat to get his students attention. "Now, listen...Right now, none of you are using your chakra effectively! No matter how great the amount of chakra you summon and manipulate...if you can't maintain your balance, whatever the technique...not only will the effectiveness of your maneuver be cut in half, but you could blunder so badly the jutsu may not be released at all. And because you end up squandering your energies, you not only lack the stamina for a protracted fight...but you also develop significant vulnerabilities."

Naruto scratched the back of his head with laugh. "So...uh...What do we do?"

"You learn to control your body through the harshest training. Go out on a limb, and learn from the experience!"

"How do we do that?" Sakura asked, curious about Kakashi's answer.

"How? We climb trees!" Kakashi answered.

There was a momentary pause. "Climb trees?!" Naruto and Sakura shouted.

Kakashi nodded, "That's right."

"How would that qualify as training?" Sakura huffed with her hands placed firmly on her hips.

"Listen up, you four!" Kaminari growled at Kakashi. Kakashi sweat dropped, "Uh...Five!" Kaminari stopped growling and gave Kakashi a nod of approval. "This won't be any ordinary tree climbing. You're not allowed to use your hands."

Sakura and Sasuke looked at Kakashi sceptically. "How?" Sakura questioned.

"Watch and learn." Kakashi created the ram hand sign before grabbing his crutches and hobbling up the tree trunk.

"He's climbing..." Naruto trailed off while watching Kakashi.

"With his legs and feet parallel to the ground!" Sakura finished Naruto's sentence.

Kakashi stopped once he was standing upside down on one of the tree limbs. "That's it, in a nutshell."

Miyuki raised an eyebrow at her sensei. "I guess you were being literal when you said 'Go out on a limb,' huh?"

Kakashi shrugged lazily in reply. "Maybe." Miyuki rolled her eyes but smiled none the less. Kakashi smiled at his students. "Focus all of the energy of your chakra toward the soles of your feet and use that power to cling to the trunk. When you have full mastery over your own chakras, this is the kind of thing you can accomplish."

"But Kakashi-sensei...How will learning to climb trees this way make us stronger?" Sakura asked.

"I'm just getting to that. Listen and learn," Kakashi answered, "The point of it all, the goal is greater mastery over the chakras. To use no more than necessary...but to maximize its effectiveness in where and how it's applied. The subtle control, is the most critical aspect of every jutsu and technique you'll ever apply."

Miyuki sighed as she listened to Kakashi explain why perfecting this techinque was so important. _Does he have to put it into so many words? _Her sapphire eyes trailed over to her teammates. _Then again...I guess he has to for them to completely understand the how this training is the most effective in learning to control one's chakra. _Miyuki sighed once more and opened her book back up. She didn't put the book back down until she heard the sound of an object coming towards her, or well, just in front of her, anyways. She saw a kunai land with a small thud a foot from her feet. She closed her book and placed it on the ground before picking up the kunai knife.

"Use the kunai blades to score the bark at the highest point you can climb to. It will serve as a reminder for later. Your goal is to make a mark on a higher spot each time you climb. I don't expect any of you to reach the treetop on your first try. A running start will probably give enough momentum for a good first effort. All right?"

Naruto swipped the blade off the ground and grinned at Kakashi. "No sweat! I could do this on before breakfast! I'm the fastest developing ninja on this team!"

_Confident as ever, I see, _Miyuki thought as she smiled to herself.

Kakashi rolled his visible eye and stared boredly at the genin. "Less talk and more action. Choose your trees and up you go!"

Miyuki looked down at Kaminari. "Let's do our best, ok girl?" Kaminari barked in reply while also giving a nod of agreement. Miyuki smiled at her companion before pointing towards the tree they would be using. She then placed her hands together to form the sign of the ram. She gathered her chakra into her feet before taking off towards her asigned tree. Kaminari was close beside her, keeping up easily with the pace Miyuki set for themselves.

When Miyuki's feet hit the bark, she did not instantly fall back like a certain blonde ninja. She kept running, soon being twenty feet off the ground and passing the first branch. After another ten feet, she was approached another branch. Miyuki felt her chakra slipping, so she flipped onto the branch, making sure to mark her spot on the tree. Kaminari also managed to join her up on the branch. "Good job, Kaminari." Kaminari wagged her tail while her tongue rolled out of her mouth. Miyuki giggled and patted the she-pup on the head affectionately. _I wonder how the others are doing? _

She looked to see that Sakura in the tree next to her was only about five feet below her, also sitting on a tree branch. Miyuki then looked to Sasuke had only made it about fifteen or so feet before he had fallen back down. Naruto had also barely managed to do anything. Miyuki looked back over to Sakura. "Hey, Sakura!" Sakura looked up at Miyuki in surprise. Miyuki waved to her while smiling, "Don't you think this is much easier than we thought?"

Sakura smiled and giggled. "Yeah! You're right!"

The males of Team Seven glanced up into the trees where they heard Miyuki and Sakura talking. Kakashi looked at them with pleasant surprise. "Well, now we know which of you four has the best control of their chakras. Our young ladies."

Sasuke sighed when he saw the two of them up in the tree much further than he had reached. Naruto on the other hand grinned at the two females. "Incredible! You go, Miyuki! Sakura!" From her tree banch, Miyuki heard Sakura give out a semi-depressed sigh. _Must be because Sasuke didn't praise her like she was hoping. _

"Well...! Understanding the use of one's chakras and manipulating them, successfully...is quite an achievement," Kakashi smiled as he complimented the two females on his team. "So far...Sakura is probably the one closest to overtaking out leader, Lord Hokage...despite all of Naruto's boasts and aspirations...and the finest hope of the Uchiha clan doesn't seem to impersive either when compared to that of the Tukiko clan!" Kakashi taunted Naruto and Sasuke. Miyuki raised an eyebrow at what Kakashi said about her. _Me? The hope of the Tukiko clan? Heh, if my family heard that they would either be offended or burst out laughing. Guess that shows how much Kakashi-sensei knows about my personal life._

"Kakashi-sensei, how could you?!" Sakura pointed angerly at their teacher, trying to defend her crush.

Kakashi simply ignored her yelling and instead went into deep thought. _On the other hand...within them, Naruto and Sasuke both harbor such massive untapped reserves of chakra that, Sakura's is nothing in comparison. I haven't yet figured out just how much chakra Miyuki possesses, though I'm positive that it's more than Sakura, I'm not sold that it's as much as either Naruto or Sasuke. Though...there is something...strange about her chakra. It has almost an...unearthly feel to it. Does it have something to do with her clan? _Kakashi mentally sighed. _Anyways...If this lesson goes as planned...by the end, we should be able to tap those vast resources._

Miyuki jumped from her tree brach, doing a couple of flips in the air, before landing gracefully on the balls of her feet. Following her lead, Kaminari also jumped from the branch, landing in Miyuki's awaiting arms. Miyuki was about to repeat the process over again when she heard shuffling behind a tree a little ways back from where she was standing. She turned around to see the small, retreating figure of Inari. "Hmmm..."

"Something wrong, Miyuki-chan?" Naruto asked when he saw the white haired girl staring off at what he thought was nothing.

Miyuki turned back to her team and smiled at Naruto. "No, don't worry. Everythings fine."

Miyuki leaned against the tree trunk, panting slightly from all the training she had been doing. So far, she was the only one to make it to the very top of her tree, though Sakura was certainly a close second with only a few more meters. Both girls were finished for the day, according to Kakashi. Tomorrow the two of them would start guarding Tazuna while Naruto and Sasuke continued to train.

At that moment though, Miyuki simply busied herself by continuing her book. In fact, she was so into her book, that she barely noticed the intense stare that she was recieving from a certain gravity defying, silver haired jonin. "Miyuki-chan? May I ask you a question about something?"

Miyuki glanced up at her sensei. "What is it, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Well, it's about your hip scarf." This caught the attention of his other students as they stopped what they were doing to hear what was being said.

Miyuki looked down at the royal blue fabric tied around her waist. She glanced back up at the man, tilting her head to the side in confusion. "What about it?"

Kakashi scratched the back of his neck as he asked, "Why is it that when you move, the coins make no noise what so ever?"

"Oh," Miyuki blinked. "That's because it's specially made with a silencing jutsu!"

"A silencing jutsu?!" The whole team shouted in surprise. Miyuki simply nodded.

"Guess that answers why we never hear you coming," Naruto mumbled.

Miyuki giggled, "Not really."

"What do you mean?" the blonde asked.

Miyuki gave an almost bone chilling smile. "I'm a wolf. I must know how to stalk my prey without being heard." _She sees us as prey?! _Everyone thought simultaniously. As if knowing what they were thinking, Miyuki shook her head. "Not that I'm going to hunt you guys or anything, but let's be honest here...it's good practice!"

Team Seven sweat dropped at Miyuki's excuse. "You learn something everyday," Kakashi muttered. With that, everyone went back to training, or in Miyuki's case, reading.


	10. Kindness of a Stranger

Chapter 10 – Kindness of a Stranger

It was the next day that Miyuki and Sakura found themselves at the bridge guarding Tazuna and his workers from any potential harm. The two girls just sat idly nearby Tazuna while chatting about miscellaneous things such as clothing and jewelry. Of course, the two had also discussed what they should do if they were attacked while guarding Tazuna on their own. The girls had concluded that Miyuki and Kaminari would distract their opponent as best as possible while Sakura would go get backup from Kakashi and the boys. Now some may have thought the idea was idiotic, but to Miyuki and Sakura in made perfect sense. After all, it would have been more idiotic for both to stay and fight only to lose, instead of only one staying while the other went to get someone who could actually win, meaning Kakashi. Of course, they were purely basing this off the chance that it would be Zazuba or even the fake Shinobi hunter to attack them.

"This is so borrrring!" Sakura complained to Miyuki as she yawned and stretched her arms above her head.

Kaminari and Miyuki nodded, "Yeah," Miyuki sighed. "I wish I had remembered to grab a book when we left this morning, but it slipped my mind…"

"You sure like reading, don't you Miyuki-chan?" Sakura asked her white-haired companion.

"Ah, yeah, I guess I do," Miyuki smiled softly to herself. A brief memory flashed across her mind.

**A young girl sat on a porch beside an older male who looked to be in his early teens. The little girl was smiling to herself while swinging her legs back and forth. The boy sitting beside her had his nose buried in a book. The little girl looked up at the boy and tilted her head, trying to read the title of the book. "Big bwuder… What are you weading?"**

**The boy chuckled at the girls mispronounced words. "It's brother and reading. Not bwuder and weading, okay?" The boy corrected.**

**The little girl nodded and tried to repeat the words correctly. "B-Bro…Bro-th…er. Brother." The boy smiled and encouraged her to try the other word. "R-Re….Reading." The girl looked up at her brother to see if she said the word right. **

"**That's right! Good job, Miyuki!" the boy cheered as he ruffled the girl's white hair playfully.**

**The little girl, Miyuki, pouted, "You never answered my question!"**

**The boy chuckled, "I'm reading a book called Make-Out Paradise."**

**Miyuki titled her head in curiosity. "What's it about?"**

**A blush formed on the boy's cheeks at the question. "Uh…well…I'm afraid I can't say! Maybe one day when you're my age I'll tell you."**

**Miyuki frowned, "Is it bad?"**

"**Well…I wouldn't say bad….just not age appropriate for someone of your age. Do you understand?"**

**Miyuki shrugged, not really caring about what the book was about anymore. "Why do you r-read, anyways, Ichirou nii-chan?"**

**Ichirou paused for a moment, thinking of a good answer for his little sister. "Well…because when I read…it seems to make reality disappear and it takes me to a whole new world where I don't have to face the problems I have in this world."**

**Miyuki thought about her brother's answer. "Then…I want to read books too! So that way, maybe in the new world, Mommy and Daddy will pay attention to me like you do Nii-chan!"**

**Ichirou smiled sadly at his little sister. He seemed like he was about to say something important but quickly changed his mind. "I'll take you to the library later so we can find you a good book to start out with, okay?"**

"**Yay!" Miyuki cheered as she imagined all the adventures she might have while reading in the future.**

Miyuki shook her head to rid herself of the old memory. It was then she noticed Tazuna was talking to her and Sakura. "Where are blondie and pretty-boy?"

"Training," Sakura answered.

"Then why aren't the two of you with them?"

Sakura shrugged while giving a smile of satisfaction. "We surpassed them. Kakashi-sensei told us to stay here an protect you."

"Really?" Tazuna asked skeptically.

"Don't worry, Tazuna-sama. We've already worked out plan if anything happens on our watch," Miyuki reassured the old bridge builder. Tazuna grunted but said nothing more on the subject.

A man came up behind Tazuna as he placed down the wood beam he was carrying. "Tazuna…Can I talk to you?"

Tazuna stood up and glanced behind him. "Hunh? What's wrong, Giichi?"

"I've been thinking it over…This bridge we're working on…I want off the job!" the man known as Giichi admitted.

"Wh-Why?!" Tazuna stuttered in surprise at the sudden announcement. "Out of nowhere like this…You, of all people!"

"Tazuna! We go back a long way. I want to help you, but we can't take this risk. Gato will take out a contract on us if we don't stop! And if you die, it won't just be this one project. We could lose everything!" Giichi tried to reason with Tazuna. "Please just give it up…The bride isn't worth it."

Miyuki and Sakura exchanged glances with each other. Sakura leaned towards Miyuki and whispered, "Do you think he'll quit?"

Miyuki shook her head slightly, whispering back, "No, I don't think so. This bridge seems too important to him for him to just quit."

Sakura nodded before looking back at Tazuna to see what his reply to Giichi would be. If he quit building the bridge then there might not be much point in protecting Tazuna anymore, but if he didn't, naturally, Team Seven would be sticking around for a while longer. Though, like Miyuki said, this bridge was too important to just not finish it. Especially after everything they've been through so far just to make sure Tazuna got back to finish the thing.

"I can't do that," Tazuna answered. "This bridge belongs to us all. It's everything we've been working toward, for our entire city. When it's finished, it will bring trade and commerce and affluence to us, and put our poor little Land of the Waves on the map!"

"But we're talking about lives here. Your life!" Giichi protested.

Tazuna began to walk away from Giichi. "It's afternoon now already, isn't it? Let's call it a day." Tazuna looked back over his shoulder at his old friend. "Giichi… You don't have to come back." Tazuna glanced over at the two girls and wolf pup that had been watching the scene. "It will just be a few minutes longer, then we can leave."

"Looks like you were right, Miyuki-chan," Sakura admitted.

Miyuki grinned at the pinkette, "Of course I was! When have I ever been wrong?"

Sakura rolled her eyes while playfully shoving Miyuki. "Oh hush!"

Miyuki, Kaminari, Sakura, and Tazuna found themselves pushing through the crowd of people as they walked deeper into the small city that made up the Land of Waves. The two girls stuck close to Tazuna as to not get separated and lost in the town. "My daughter asked me to pick up some things for our lunch on the way home, so…" Tazuna informed the girls as they watched a man run away with someone's purse. Miyuki wanted to go after him and return the purse but she knew that she couldn't leave Tazuna and Sakura's side.

When the small group reached the grocery store, they saw a small child curled up against the wall, possibly in hopes that someone would be kind enough to give him a little bit of food. Miyuki frowned at this but knew there was nothing she could do for him at the moment, seeing as she had nothing to give him food wise. _Though….maybe it doesn't have to be just food. I don't have much on me but….I think it's better than just doing nothing… _Miyuki reached into the small bag she was carrying with her and pulled out her wallet. She opened it up and pulled out all that she had before crouching down in front of the younger child. "Here," she spoke as she held out the money. The child looked up at her in surprise, not expecting anyone to pay any attention to him. The boy looked at her hand and his eyes widened even further than probably thought possible. He switched his gaze from the money to Miyuki's face and then repeated the action a couple more times. Miyuki chuckled, knowing that the child was silently asking her if she was serious. She gently grabbed one of the boy's hands and placed the money in it before closing his hand around the wad of cash. "Take it. Use it to buy you some food or whatever else you may need. But spend it wisely, okay?"

The boy nodded frantically before hugging Miyuki. Miyuki hesitated for a second, not expecting the sudden action. She then wrapped her arms around the child as well. When they pulled back, the boy smiled brightly at the white-haired genin. "T-Thank you so much!"

Miyuki chuckled as she stood up, "There's no need to thank me. I hope it helps you even just a little bit. I must be going now." Miyuki entered the grocery store where Sakura and Tazuna were still getting the needed supplies. Kaminari walked beside her and gave a small bark, telling Miyuki that what she did was very generous of her. Miyuki glanced down at the she-pup before continuing to make her way over to her teammate and client. "No, I was just doing what I thought was right." When Miyuki glanced back up, she noticed an older man run a hand across Sakura's rear, most likely trying to reach into her satchel. Sakura had also noticed seeing as his had brushed against her backside.

The next thing anyone knew, the man was flying across the store with a bloody nose from Sakura's kick while said girl screamed, "Pervert!"

Miyuki sweat dropped, "Not quite….I wonder what she would have done if it had been Sasuke-kun instead of that guy?...On second thought, I probably already know the answer."

"Well…that certainly was a surprise," Tazuna commented about the event that happened only moments ago in the grocery store.

"What is with this town…?" Sakura questioned the older man. From behind her, she felt a small tug on her dress. Thinking it was another "pervert," Sakura turned around, about ready to knock out someone else only to see a small child holding out her hands in hopes of getting something, whether it be money or food. Sakura gave to girl a small smile and dug around in her satchel for a second before pulling out some candy. The child smiled in excitement, most likely not having such goodies before, or at least in a long time.

"It's been like this ever since Gato moved in," Tazuna admitted to the girls. "We've become a city of slackers, cowards, and fools! That's why the bridge we are building is so essential! It will make an emblem of courage. Maybe the people who've taken the path of least resistance will be willing to walk the road of courage and dignity again. If we can only complete it…I truly believe that our city and our people can be what they once were again!"

Miyuki looked at Tazuna thoughtfully before saying, "Don't blame the people too much." Tazuna and Sakura looked her in confusion, wondering what she meant by that. "After all, self-preservation is a natural instinct and most people can't help but act upon that instinct while others managed to fight it and that fight is what people often call courage, or bravery, but it also goes by the name of foolishness." Miyuki's two human companions gaped at her while the small wolf pup gave her a knowing look. Miyuki shook her head and smile apologetically at Tazuna. "Sorry, forget I said anything. Let's go back, I'm sure Kakashi-sensei and Tsunami-san are probably wondering where we are by now." Miyuki started to walk away in the direction she knew Tazuna's house to be in with Kaminari following closely beside her.

Tazuna and Sakura lingered for a few seconds behind. "I wonder where all that came from so suddenly?" Sakura asked aloud.

"Who knows," Tazuna shrugged. "But I see that she does have a point." Tazuna sighed, "Come on while we can still catch up to her." Sakura nodded as the two began to walk once more.

Tazuna, Inari, and all of Team Seven, excluding Miyuki and Tsunami, were sitting at the dinner table eating the meal that had been prepared for them. In the kitchen, Miyuki was helping the older woman prepare more food while also cleaning up any mess that had been made. "Boy, this is real fun!" Tazuna exclaimed. "I can't remember the last time I shared a meal with so many people!"

"So it's like a small party for you," Miyuki called over her shoulder to the old bridge builder.

The man laughed, "Yes indeed!"

From behind her, Miyuki could hear Naruto and Sasuke shovel food into their mouths with no thought about manners what so ever. It made her want to smack both of them upside the head for being so rude in their hosts own house, even if their hosts didn't seem to mind. "More please!" The two pre-teen boys called out to Miyuki and Tsunami. Miyuki couldn't help but twitch at the sound of her two male teammates barfing on either side of the table. That just made her want to hurt them even more. _Geez….When did I become so violent? Oh yes…that's right, when I had to listen to those two be disgusting in front of everyone!_

"Stop eating if you're just gonna hurl it back up!" Sakura shouted Miyuki was trying not to say.

Sasuke looked over at Sakura as he whipped his mouth clean. "…..No, I wanna eat!"

Naruto followed suit with a large grin. "Because even if we make ourselves sick to do it, we have to eat if we want to get strong!"

Miyuki took the two bowls of soup Tsunami had prepared for the boys and walked over to the table. She slammed the bowls down on the table causing everyone to jump and look at the snow-haired girl in surprise. No one could see her eyes since her bangs fell over them as she hung her head down. "I-Is something wrong, Miyuki-chan?" Naruto asked cautiously. Miyuki looked up with a glare directed at Naruto and Sasuke specifically.

"If either of you waste a single bite of this soup again, you will regret it," Miyuki growled at the two. "I will NOT tolerate you two wasting food while there are people out on the streets starving. Is that clear?" The boys swallowed at the furious look on Miyuki's face and in her usually calm eyes. Of course they weren't the only one's becoming nervous by the she-wolf's sudden demeanor. It was actually very frightening, but anyone that knew Miyuki, knew that she would never actually do any real harm to her teammates. But alas, the rest of Team Seven didn't know Miyuki as well as they probably should have.

"Y-y-yes, ma'am!" the boys stuttered out in fear. Yes, even the great-usually-emotionless Uchiha Sasuke, stuttered in fear of what Miyuki might possibly have planned if they threw-up again.

Miyuki closed her eyes and took a deep breath of air, though she instantly regretted it when the smell of barf entered her nose. "Good," she sighed while rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Be sure to eat more slowly this time. If you're stomach says stop eating, then dang it, stop eating!" As Miyuki began to walk away from the table, everyone started to relax. However, they tensed back up when she turned back around with her hands placed firmly on her hips. "Also! Learn some manners! You are a guest in this house! Show some respect!" Miyuki turned back around to face Tsunami. "Tsunami-san, if you could direct me to your cleaning supplies, I'll clean up the mess those two have made."

Tsunami blinked, "Oh…Oh no, you don't have to worry about that! I can clean it –"

"No, I will do it," Miyuki interrupted.

"If you insist," Tsunami trailed off. She then directed Miyuki to wear she kept their cleaning supplies.

"Thank you, I'll be back in a moment." Miyuki then left the room.

Everyone was silent for a few seconds before Naruto suddenly confessed, "T-That was scary."

"Yeah," everyone agreed in unison.

From somewhere down the hall, Miyuki's voice floated into the room, scaring all the occupants within it. "I heard that."

_Definitely scary! _They all thought to themselves.

A/N: Well, so what do you think of this chapter? You got to see your first flashback into Miyuki's life. What did you think of the memory? What about when Miyuki gave the child all the money she had with her? Or how she snapped at Sasuke and Naruto for pucking? Did she seem too harsh? Did you think she was overreacting? And out of curiosity, what do you think she would have done to the boys if they did throw up again? Hehehe, let's just say, it would have made them never want to throw up in front of her ever again!

Oh! By the way, sorry for all the questions, but I thought it would be interesting to see what people thought about those things. Also, concerning the lover triangle between Gaara, Miyuki, and Kakashi, so far the vote is 12 yes and 6 no. Here is the link to vote if you haven't already: quiz/3622643/Child-of-the-Moon-Love-Triangle-Poll/ . Sorry about all the polls I'm putting up, but hey, it's a good way to see what people want. Also, I should probably tell you that if it does become a love triangle then there will be most likely be alternate endings and such for both characters so you can still get the ending you want. But it's not official yet! Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Bye!


	11. Talk on the Dock

Chapter 11 – A Talk on the Dock

It was after dinner and Miyuki had finally finished cleaning up after Naruto and Sasuke's vomit incident. Thankfully, for everyone's sake, the two took her advice – more like threat – and did not throw-up again, though they certainly did want to. However, for the looks they received while Miyuki cleaned their mess made them hold it in. The wolf girl was now sitting calmly in Sakura's seat at the dinner table sipping a cup of hot tea with Kaminari resting peacefully on her lap.

Sakura on the other hand was standing in front of a picture hanging on the wall. She noticed that the picture was of Tazuna's family, but one of the top corners had been ripped off. "Um…Why is this picture torn?" Sakura asked as she continued to look at the picture. Miyuki didn't need to look to know what picture her teammate was talking about. She had seen it before but decided not to inquire about it, having a feeling it would most likely upset someone. It seemed, though, that Sakura did not have the same feeling or she chose to ignore it. "Little Inari was looking at this the whole time we were having dinner. Someone's face is completely gone. Is that deliberate?" Miyuki noticed that Inari, Tazuna, and Tsunami tensed up and grew even quieter than they had been.

"It was a picture of Inari's father," Tsunami answered hesitantly after a moment.

Tazuna picked up where she left off. "Once upon a time, if you will, our entire city called him a hero…"

Inari stood up from his seat and began to leave the room. "Inari!...Where are you going?" Tsunami called out to her son. Inari ignored her and left the room, slamming the door behind him. "Inari!" Tsunami turned to Tazuna in anger. "Father! I told you time and again not to mention that in front of my son!" Tsunami then followed after Inari, also slamming the door but much harder.

Sakura looked at Tazuna in confusion. "So… you're talking about what it is that makes Inari act so strangely…?"

"Sounds like there's a story there," Kakashi stated. It was obvious that he wanted to know what was up. Of course, Miyuki would be lying of she said she wasn't the least bit curious herself.

"The man in the picture is not Inari's birth father. But they were as loving and close as any biological father and son could have been. Inari was such a happy, laughing child back then…" Tazuna paused as he began to sob just a little bit. This certainly caught everyone's attention within the room. "But Inari changed after what happened to his father." Tazuna then proceeded to tell Team Seven about how Inari met his father, Kaiza, and how he was executed in front of the entire village. Miyuki, herself, was nearly in tears by the end of the story; however, she forced herself to hold in the tears until she was alone. She knew the pain Inari felt though it was under different circumstances. "Ever since then, Inari has changed…and Tsunami and everyone in the city's changed, too."

Naruto suddenly stood from his seat and tripped. Miyuki just barely caught the blonde before he face planted the floor. "What are you doing, Naruto-kun…?" Sakura asked from where she sat, just a few feet behind Kakashi.

Kakashi glanced at Naruto from his seat, "Don't even think about training any more today. If you try to work your chakras anymore without getting some rest first, it would probably kill you."

Naruto ignored Kakashi as he pushed himself away from Miyuki. "I'm going to prove to him that he's wrong!"

Miyuki smiled in understanding, unlike the others who only looked confused. "Prove what? To whom?" Sakura asked Naruto.

Naruto stood up and headed towards the door. "I'm going to show Inari…that there are still heroes in the world!"

Miyuki patted the blonde on the back, causing him to look at her. She smiled encouragingly at Naruto, which honestly confused him considering Miyuki's previous anger towards him and Sasuke. "If anyone can do it, you can, Naruto-kun!"

"Thanks Miyuki-chan!" Naruto grinned before bolting out the door. Miyuki stayed rooted to her stop, just shaking her head with a smile.

"Hey, Miyuki-chan…" Sakura called out to her. Miyuki glanced over her shoulder to show she was listening. "How come you encouraged him like that? I'm surprised you didn't scold him and send him off to bed."

Miyuki closed her eyes with a small smile. She sighed slightly, opened her eyes, and placed a finger in front of her lips. "It's a secret!"

"Oh, come on! Please tell us!" Sakura begged.

"Yes, please, do Miyuki-chan. I'm curious as to what the answer is myself," Kakashi added as he gazed at the young Tukiko girl.

Miyuki looked thoughtful for a moment, still not saying a word. They all thought she was going to keep quiet until they heard her speak again. "It's because Naruto wants to give Inari something good to believe in again." She turned around towards the table with her hands clasped behind her back and a smile on her face. "It would be wrong of me to discourage him. After all, he's just doing something that someone did for me a long time ago too."

This time it was Sasuke to speak, "What do you mean?"

Miyuki turned away and headed towards the door to leave. "Now, that really is a secret." She, then, walked out the door leaving everyone besides Kaminari –who surprisingly stayed behind instead of leaving with Miyuki – wondering what she could have meant about someone doing the same for her.

Kakashi looked at the wolf pup that had somehow made her way onto his lap. "Do you know what she's talking about?" Kaminari glanced up at Kakashi and nodded. Kakashi sighed, "I don't suppose you tell us, can you?" Kaminari just gave the man a look that said "obviously not." Kakashi looked down in defeat.

"You know…Now that I think about it, we really don't know a whole lot about Miyuki-chan," Sakura muttered out loud.

Sasuke nodded, "Yeah, you're right."

Tazuna raised an eyebrow at the remaining Team Seven members in the room. "You're all on the same team, yet you don't know anything about her?"

Sakura shrugged, "Miyuki-chan doesn't really talk about her personal life that much. Anytime we ask about her family she just gives the shortest answer she can. She doesn't go into detail. And most everything else we know about her, she told us during our introduction as a team…"

"Ah, well, I'm sure in time, you'll learn more about her," Tazuna reassured the genin and sensei before changing the subject to something else.

Miyuki sat outside on the peer overlooking the ocean. Beside her was her bag and on her lap was a little handmade cat that she had been working on just before their mission to Kami no Kuni. She had yet to finish it and she felt now was a good time to do so. Miyuki only wished that she had more of her handmade animals to give to the children in the city, but this one would have to do. She only hopes that it would comfort whomever she gave it to even just a little bit.

As she began to finish knitting the little cat, Miyuki hummed softly to herself. It was an old song that her grandmother - one of the few in her family that actually seemed to care about her – would sing to her. Miyuki continued her humming and knitting even as she heard someone come up beside her.

"That's really good," Kakashi commented as he stared down at the stuffed cat. He sat down slowly beside her as Miyuki continued with her work, not once looking up at him.

"Hmm…Thank you," Miyuki replied softly after she stopped humming.

The two were silent for a moment, neither one really knowing what to say to the other. Finally, Kakashi decided to break the silence that had been built between them. "What were you humming just a bit ago?"

"Oh, it's an old song from my clan. My grandmother would sing it to me all the time before she passed away."

"Would you sing it for me?" Kakashi asked her.

Miyuki paused in her knitting and looked up at Kakashi. She slightly wondered if there was a point to all his questions. "I suppose I could…though I won't promise I sound good." Kakashi just shrugged and motioned for her to start singing.

"_**Tell me what the rain knows  
O are these the Tears of Ages  
That wash away the Wolf's Way  
And leave not a trace of the day?**_

Tell me what the rain knows  
O is this the flood of fortune  
That pours itself upon me?  
O see how I drown in this sea "

As Miyuki sung, a chorus of howls started to echo through the island. From inside the house, Kakashi could even hear Kaminari giving her own howl at her partner's voice. The howls mixed with Miyuki's soft voice created a beautifully haunting melody. Kakashi found himself wondering if this happened every time this song was sang.

"_**Hark, hear the howl that eats the moon alive  
Your fur is on fire  
The smoke turns the whole sky raven black  
And the world upon your back will crack**_

Where will you go  
Now you've no home?

Let the rain wash away your last days "

The howls calmed down as Miyuki finished her song and soon all that could be heard was the chirping of insects and the waves of the ocean. Kakashi looked down at the girl beside him and saw that she was knitting again. He silently chuckled to himself. _This girl certainly knows how to keep people of their toes. _"That was good. The song and your voice, I mean," he complimented the snow haired girl beside him. "Though, whenever someone sings that song…do dogs and wolves usually howl like that?"

Miyuki giggled at her sensei's question. "Yes. I haven't really heard many of my clansmen sing it, but when they do, our wolves and even the dogs around the village start to sing along. It's the only song that it happens with though."

Kakashi tilted his head. "Really? Why is that?"

Miyuki glanced up at Kakashi in amusement. "You're asking a lot of questions tonight," she giggled again. "Like I said, it's an old song from my clan that has been passed down for many generations. The wolves howl because of our connection to them. As for the dogs, they react because the wolf blood deep within them is calling out when they hear the song. Of course, if anyone besides a Tukiko sang the song, they would not get the same reaction. It would be just a regular song."

"How interesting…" Kakashi mumbled. "Is there a story behind the song?"

Miyuki shrugged, "Supposedly it was written long before Konohagakure and even some of the other great villages ever existed. During a time when my family was not accepted anywhere but in the places where no one could find them. People would try to hunt them down and kill them. People feared that since we turned into wolves that we would kill not only other animals but humans as well…..Anyways, I think the Alfa female of the time had written the song to describe how she and her clan felt during that time. I know that eventually they found solace in Getsugakure and then later in Uzushiogakure before finally Konohagakure when it was first being built."

"I see…" Kakashi began. "It sounds like your clan has gone through a lot to get to where they are now."

Miyuki nodded, "Yeah, I guess you could say that…." Miyuki looked up at the position of the moon and figure it was around ten at night. She stood up, placing the cat and knitting equipment back in her bag, before holding out a hand to Kakashi. "We should go back inside. It's getting late." Kakashi nodded and took her hand, allowing Miyuki to help pull him up off the dock. _His hand is so warm…and comforting…It's nice…_ Miyuki thought to herself. She kept holding his hand while she pulled Kakashi gently along towards the house. As they walked, Miyuki looked back at Kakahi, "Kakashi-sensei…I've been meaning to ask you something…"

Kakashi gave her a curious look. "What is it?"

A small blush came across her cheeks as she asked gave her request. "I was wondering….if you could help me train…?"

"Train? But you've already got the tree climbing down."

Miyuki shook her head. "That's not what I meant…Oh this is embarrassing…I need help training my senses!"

"Huh? Your senses? I thought they were already better than normal peoples."

"They are, but when it came to the mist jutsu Zazuba had used, they became duller. You remember me telling you that I had trouble making about his scent. That's because water tends to cover up those scents. I wanted to try to train at least my nose to pick up scents more easily while I'm in human form," Miyuki explained to Kakashi.

"Hmmm….I suppose it would be a good idea. We'll start tomorrow morning. I believe Sakura will be okay on her own for a couple of days," Kakashi agreed.

Miyuki smiled brightly at the man, "Great! I can't wait!" A small, pink blush crossed Kakashi's cheeks at the sight of Miyuki's sweet smile. It just made her look so cute! Fortunately for Kakashi, Miyuki could not see the pink tint of his cheeks. If she had, she probably would have teased him about it.

As the two neared the house, Miyuki released Kakashi's hand. She turned to look at him for a brief moment, giving him another smile. "Good night, Kakashi-sensei. I'll see you in the morning." With that, Miyuki walked back inside the house, leaving Kakashi alone outside. Kakashi brought up a hand and ran it through his hair as he stared up at the moon. A small smile crossed spread under his mask. He had completed his own personal mission. _Mission: Get Tukiko Miyuki to open up a little bit more…Complete!_

A/N: Okay, so there is chapter 11. How did you like it? I thought I would put a little MiyukixKakashi scene in this chapter. I hope I did okay with it. I wanted to kind of show their relationship start building, but not a lot. Like I said, I would prefer things to be subtle for a while. This story is more than just romance. It's also about friendship and overcoming the hard things in life, and blah, blah, blah. I think you get the point. So tell me what you think! I love to hear from the readers! Also if you haven't voted on the love triangle poll yet then here is the link: quiz/3622643/Child-of-the-Moon-Love-Triangle-Poll/ . So far here is the score:

Yes – 27 votes

No – 21 votes

In case anyone was wondering, if it is a love triangle there will be different results for the two so you can pick the one you likes the best. If no wins, then Kakashi is still the main love interest since he won the poll when I closed it. However, I believe I will make Gaara still play an important roll in Miyuki's life and Miyuki will play one in his as well. Anyways, that's all for now. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Until next time!


	12. A Helping Hand

Chapter 12 – A Helping Hand

**Morning, Third Day of Training**

"So what do you want me to do?" Kakashi asked Miyuki as the two of them stood in the forest, somewhat close to where Naruto and Sasuke were practicing their tree climbing. Kaminari was not with them since Miyuki had asked her to stay near Sakura and Tazuna.

"For now I just want you to replicate the Mist jutsu that Zazuba used. There's no doubt that he'll use it again the next time we meet," Miyuki answered with a shrug. "Once I can pick up the scents around me easier then maybe try moving around some while trying to make as little noise as you can. I know you're having difficulties moving your body right now but I know you can do this. If you get tired or something just tell me."

Kakashi stared at his student lazily. "You're acting as if I'm an old man…"

Miyuki blinked before giving a teasing smile. "Now what ever gave you that idea?" Kakashi opened his mouth to speak but Miyuki cut him off. "Now, be a good sensei and do as I say."

Kakashi rolled his visible gray eye playfully while he started to make necessary hand signs for the mist jutsu. The mist that hung in the air grew thicker, making it difficult to see anything. "There."

"Thank you," Miyuki muttered before she began to focus on the smells around her. She could pick up the smell of the trees and the dewy grass; She could even smell Kakashi as he stood just a few feet away from her, leaning against a nearby tree. However, it was much more difficult for her to catch the scents of the wildlife that scurried around the forest.

"So what are you smelling?" Kakashi asked after several minutes of silence between the two of them.

Miyuki opened up her eyes and glanced over at her sensei. "Well, besides the obvious…I've picked up the scent of a family of rabbits, a few birds here and there, and I believe I smell Naruto and Sasuke not to far away…."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "I thought you had a hard time picking up scents? You seem to be doing pretty well to me… And how do you know it's them?"

"I am having a hard time…Typically when I smell something, I can pin point its location without any trouble, but the mist messes me up. It's like having your vision blurred…" Miyuki explain to Kakashi. "And for your last question…I smell the distinct scent of ramen…and tomatoes…"

Kakashi chuckled, "Definitely Naruto. Now that I think about it, I do pick up the scent of tomatoes when around Sasuke."

"I guess it's his favorite, just like ramen is Naruto's," Miyuki pointed out.

"What's your favorite food?" Kakashi asked, hoping to learn a little more about his student.

Miyuki raised an eyebrow at the question. _Wonder why he's so interested? I doubt he'd ask the others…Then again, nobody has to bother asking Naruto. He makes it a little too obvious. _"Well, rabbit is pretty good…" Kakashi gave Miyuki an odd look, but she ignored it as she kept on talking. _He did ask, _she snickered to herself silently. "But then again most meats are pretty good once you get passed the fur. Though I can't say I'm too fond of snake. Oh, by I also really enjoy dango and sweet red bean buns. I also like various fruits like apples, strawberries, plums, and watermelon."

Kakashi blinked, not saying anything for a moment. _Well, that was more than I expected._ "I'm guessing you're not much of a picky eater?"

"Not really," Miyuki shrugged. "What about you?"

"Eh, I guess I like boiled saury with salt, and also miso soup with eggplant."

"Those don't sound too bad..." Miyuki commented. She closed her eyes once more before saying, "Now let's get back to work. You can start moving around the area now."

"Alright," Kakashi sighed as he started to walk as silently as possible in his condition, thus ending their conversation.

**A few days later, Sixth Day of Training**

"Good morning, Sakura-chan," Miyuki greeted Sakura as the pink haired girl entered the dining room. Sakura yawned and stretched before looking towards Miyuki with a smile.

"Good morning."

"Naughty Naruto stayed out all night again, didn't he?" Tazuna noted as he saw everyone but the goofy blonde ninja.

"Ever since you told us that story, he's been in the trees training all alone, night after night…" Sakura revealed to the aging bridge builder. "If he exhausts his chakra, he could kill himself…and be lying dead somewhere right now."

Tsunami looked towards Sakura in concern as she neared the table with a tray of food. "I hope he's alright. It's not good for a boy to spend night after night alone outside!"

"He'll be okay. This is Naruto-kun we're talking about," Miyuki smiled, reassuring Tsunami.

Kakashi nodded in agreement. "Miyuki-chan is right. There's nothing to worry about. Naruto's a goofy kid…but he's also a full-fledged ninja." Everyone seemed to lighten up a bit at the thought that Naruto was okay.

Then, Sasuke decided to comment. "Is it possible he could have killed himself?" Worry seemed to creep back onto the faces of Tsunami, Tazuna, Sakura, and even little Inari. Miyuki felt her right eye twitch while holding back the urge to reach over and smack Sasuke on the head. _Idiot! Just because you're still worried doesn't mean you have to voice it just when the others start to calm down!_

**The Next Morning, Seventh Day of Training**

Kakashi, Kaminari, Miyuki, and Sakura stood in the woods where they knew Naruto and Sasuke had been training on their tree climbing. They looked around, not seeing either of the two male genin. "Where did Naruto gothis time?" Kakashi sighed. Miyuki sniffed the air and caught Naruto and Sasuke's scents up in the trees they had been training with. She gave a small smile but said nothing to the others. "Pushing himself beyond his limit, going out by himself again last night…"

"And at breakfast time…Sasuke-kun says he's going for a walk…and he disappears too!" Sakura added.

Miyuki gave a small laugh causing Kakashi and Sakura to glance at her questioningly. "I don't think you have anything to worry about…" Just as she said that, a kunai landed in front of her feet, just inches away from Kaminari. Kaminari jumped back with her teeth bared and growling. Miyuki sweat dropped what the little she-wolf was saying. She was thankful no one else but her could actually understand her at the moment. The black wolf tended to have a bit of a potty mouth at times. Miyuki switched her gaze from the growling pup to the one who threw the kunai. "See. What did I tell you two? No need to worry!" Miyuki smiled when she saw Naruto laying on a tree branch high above their heads.

"Naruto-kun can climb all the way up there?" Sakura asking in amazement.

Naruto grinned at his team, "Well?! Well?! Did you see? Lookit how high I can go!" Naruto stood up and began to slip off the branch.

Miyuki felt herself pale and tensed up, ready to jump into action to catch the boy before he hit the ground. However, it seemed it wasn't necessary as Naruto caught himself using his chakra to stand on the underside of the branch. Miyuki sighed in relief, knowing that he was okay, but that didn't stop her from feeling aggravated at the boy's antics.

"Hah…Gotcha suckers!" Naruto laughed.

"You…You almost gave me a heart attack, you jerk!" Sakura shouted at Naruto.

Miyuki shook her head, "I have to agree with Sakura-chan! Don't think for a second you're going to go unpunished for worrying us like that! Understand!?" Naruto must have lost focus because the next thing anyone knew, Naruto was falling once again.

Panic set into everyone's faces once more. Thankfully, Naruto was caught by none other than Sasuke, who had been on the next tree over by Naruto's. "You loser."

Naruto glanced up to see who caught him. "Sasuke!"

"Yessss!" Sakura cheered, "Sasuke saves the day! He gives me the shivers!" Sakura looked over at Miyuki. "What about you, Miyuki-chan?"

Miyuki blinked, "What?"

"Does Sasuke give you shivers too?" Sakura asked but with a bit of glare.

Miyuki smiled and gave a small laugh, waving her hands in front of herself. "No, no, no! I'm not interested in him like you are, Sakura-chan."

"Eh? Really? Why not?" Sakura questioned. "Not that I'm not happy about your answer, but most every girl likes him!"

Miyuki gave a shrug, "For one, he's not my type."

"What do you mean he's not your type? Do you think something's wrong with him?" Sakura glared once more. Miyuki sweat dropped at where this conversation was going. From beside her, Miyuki could feel the gazes of the male portion of her team. _They know how to put someone on the spot. Now I really have to be careful with what I say. Think Miyuki, think! _

"I just mean that I don't believe that we are compatible in a romantic sense. Okay?" Sakura nodded, accepting her answer. _Nice save, me! _Miyuki glanced over her shoulder to the rest of her teammates after she still felt their stares. "What?" They shook their heads and mumbled "nothing" before looking away from her. Miyuki raised an eyebrow at them but said nothing. Then she suddenly remembered something. "Naruto!"

Naruto jumped in surprise. "Y-yes?"

Miyuki walked up to him and grabbed him by his ear, dragging him back towards Tazuna's house. "OW! Stop that hurts!" Naruto whined.

"Your punishment for scaring us starts now! You'll be helping clean Tazuna's house." From behind them, they could hear snickering coming from their team.

"What?! Why do we have to clean that old man's house?!"

"Because they are being kind enough to house us all for a while. The least we can do is help out with some of the chores! I would typically do this on my own, but this will be a good punishment for you." Miyuki heard Naruto grumble as they continued down the path to Tazuna's. "And don't even think about trying to weasel your way out of it! You'll be allowed to leave when I decide enough is enough. Is that understood?!"

"Y-yes, ma'am!"

"Good," Miyuki nodded. "The sooner we start, the sooner we can get done. Maybe if you're lucky there won't be too much to do today."

A couple of hours had passed by when Miyuki had decided that Naruto could go back to training. When she released him from his chores, Miyuki swore she had never seen the boy run so fast. _Surely the chores I had him do were not that bad?_ Miyuki thought to herself. _I only had him clean the bathroom, scrub the floors, and wash the windows._

Miyuki shrugged as she continued dusting around the house. When she entered the room the main room, she saw Kakashi performing one-finger push-ups with Kaminari on his shoulders, Tazuna sitting on his back, and Sakura on his legs. Miyuki gave an impressed look before she started to dust around the room. "…I keep meaning to ask you…" she heard Tazuna start, "You know I duped you about how dangerous this mission was to get you to come here…so why do you stay?"

" 'To know what is right and choose to ignore it is an act of a coward.' 'Like master, like man!' Those are the words the teachings of some of our previous Lords Hokage," Kakashi answered. "This is the shinobi way of life…True shinobi do not merely dance to the tune of whoever pays the piper." Tazuna and Sakura got up off Kakashi as he sat up. Kaminari, however, stayed snuggled up on his shoulders.

Miyuki looked over and saw him flex his hand. "Looks like you're coming along nicely."

Kakashi glanced up at Miyuki and nodded. "Yes. It looks like I'm almost completely healed."

"That's good, but that probably means Zazuba is too," Miyuki commented.

"I know."

Miyuki stopped her dusting and made her way over to Kakashi. She knelt down in front of him and smiled. "Don't worry about us, okay? You've done a great job in training us. So just have faith that we took that training to heart." Kakashi stared at the white haired teen in amazement. She always amazed him on how it seems like she knows exactly what he's thinking and to say exactly what he needs to hear at those times.

Kakashi smiled at Miyuki from under his mask. "Thank you."

"Hehehe…No thanks needed!" Miyuki laughed as she stood up. She looked out the window and saw is was only two hours from diner time. "I need to go get groceries for Tsunami before diner. See ya later!" Miyuki dashed out of the room and went to grab her bag. She went by Tsunami and called over her shoulder. "I'm going to get some groceries! I want to cook tonight, alright!"

"Okay!" she heard Tsunami answer as she went out the door.

"That will be twenty-five ryo," the cashier stated as he rang up Miyuki's groceries. Miyuki dug out her money purse, which happened to look like a full moon, and gave the man the right amount of cash. "Thank you and have a nice night."

Miyuki smiled, "You too!" She grabbed the grocery bags and headed back towards Tazuna's house. Along the way, she saw a little girl sobbing. No one payed the girl any mind as they kept on walking by her. Miyuki frowned at this. She walked up to the little girl and knelt down before her. "Are you okay?"

The little girl jerked up in surprise that someone actually paid any attention to her, much less care enough to see if she was alright. "I-I'm f-fine…"

Miyuki tilted her head, "I don't believe that."

"W-Why not?"

"Because, if you were alright, you wouldn't be here crying your beautiful eyes out now would you?"

The little girl blushed at the compliment Miyuki gave her. She had never thought her green eyes were beautiful before. The little girl then decided to tell Miyuki why she was crying. "I…I was c-crying because I-I lost my f-family. I-I don't k-know how to g-get back h-home…"

Miyuki was silent for a moment. She was trying to think of what she should do in this situation. Finally, she came up with an answer. "Okay. How about this…I'll help you find your family if you come back to where I'm staying for supper. You see, I just bought all these groceries and I promised to cook tonight. Once we're done, I'll try to take you home. Maybe Tazuna-sama or Tsunami-sama will know where you live."

"W-Wait…D-did you say T-Tsunami-sama? L-like I-Inari-kun's mommy?" the little girl asked.

Miyuki nodded happily. "Yes! That's the one!"

"She'll know where I live!" the girl cheered in excitement.

Miyuki giggled, "You didn't stutter this time. Now are you going to give me a name? I'm Tukiko Miyuki!"

The girl blushed in embarrassment. "My name's Kurosawa Suki. It's not as your name…"

"Nonsense! You have a lovely name!" Miyuki stood up with her groceries still firmly in her arms. "Now let's get going! Shall we?"

Suki stood up as well and nodded her head, her black curls bouncing around her face as she did so. "Yeah!" Miyuki chuckled and held out the hand that was not holding onto any bags. Suki took hold of Miyuki's hand and the two walked off with a smile on both their faces.

A/N: I want to apologize for taking sooo long to update! I'll try not to take so long again, but I make no promises! Anyways, I'm so happy everyone is enjoying this story! I love hearing your comments! I find them encouraging. So please keep commenting! So tell me what you thought about this chapter!

Also about my poll on if this story should be a love triangle or not, so far it appears to be going towards it being one with yes at 43 votes, no at 23 votes, and well, it doesn't matter at 2 votes. But seeing as Gaara has not shown up yet in my story, I'll be leaving it up until the chapter he does appear. Which I think may be about maybe two or three chapters, depending. Well, that's all so, until next time folks!


	13. Potential Housewife

Chapter 13 – Potential Housewife

"I'm back!" Miyuki announced as she and Suki entered Tazuna's house. "I brought a guest over as well. I hope nobody minds!" The sound of several footsteps echoed down one of the halls. From the sound of it, it was everyone but Naruto and Sasuke. Miyuki couldn't smell them inside the house, so she assumed the two boys were still out training.

As Miyuki waited for the others to enter the room, she walked to the kitchen with Suki trailing close behind her. Kaminari was actually the first one to enter the room. When she spotted Miyuki and Suki, the little wolf bolted towards them in excitement. The little girl squealed as Kaminari sniffed her before licking her face. The others in the house seemed quicken their pace at the sound. Miyuki paid no mind to the others as they entered the room to see what the matter was.

"This is Kaminari," Miyuki introduced the pup to Suki. "This is her way of saying she likes you." Suki blinked at Miyuki before a wide grin spread across her face.

"Really?" she asked. Miyuki nodded with a smile while Kaminari barked playfully at the little girl.

"She wants to know if you want to play while I cook dinner," Miyuki interpreted for the girl. Suki nodded frantically but then she noticed several others were in the room with them. Startled by the appearance of so many people, Suki moved behind Miyuki and clung to her clothes as she peeked out from behind the older girl shyly.

"Suki-chan?" Inari questioned as he gazed the girl just a little younger than himself. A small blush appeared on his cheeks.

Suki waved slightly at the little boy. "H-hi, I-Inari-kun…"

Tsunami glanced between Miyuki and Suki when she asked, "What's going on?"

"Oh, you see, I was on my way back after I had picked up some ingredients for supper when I saw Suki-chan hear crying on the streets. I went to ask her what was wrong and she told me that she got separated from her family and that she couldn't find her way back home. When I mentioned your names, she seemed to know you so I thought I would bring her back here. I thought maybe after we eat, you could tell me how to get her home. I'm sure her parents are worried about her," Miyuki explained to Tsunami .

Tsunami nodded, "Yes, of course. I'll call them now to let them know she's alright." The older woman the left the room as everyone else seemed to stand around awkwardly.

Miyuki glanced down at Suki and placed a hand on her head, gaining the young girl's attention. She knelt down in front of the girl and whispered softly, "Why don't you ask Inari-kun if he wants to play with you and Kaminari while you wait on supper?" Suki looked unsure at first but then nodded. Miyuki stood up and nudged the girl gently towards Inari.

Shyly, Suki walked towards Inari with a small blush. "W-would you l-like to p-play with m-me?"

Inari looked surprised by the question. He glanced up at his grandfather as if to ask permission. Tazuna smiled and nodded his head, encouraging the young boy. Hesitantly, Inari answered yes. Seeing that both children were being rather shy, Kaminari took charge and initiated their playtime. As the two children ran off giggling, Miyuki let out a small sigh. "Well, time to get cooking!"

Sakura laughed as she went to help Miyuki. "That was a good thing you did, Miyuki-chan."

Miyuki shrugged, "I was just doing what I thought was right." Miyuki glanced up when she felt a hand on her head. Standing behind her was Kakashi with a smile.

"You did good," he commented before looking at the ingredients on the kitchen counter. "So…what are we having tonight?"

"That is a surprise! Though, I hope everyone likes it…"

Kakashi chuckled, "I'm sure we will. Do you need help?"

Miyuki shook her head. "No. Now both of you, out!" She shooed Kakashi and Sakura away from the kitchen. Tazuna had long since left, choosing to watch the children play instead. "Only Tsunami-san is allowed to come in here while I'm cooking! Is that understood?"

"Yes, ma'am!" the two answered in amusement as they left Miyuki alone to prepare the meal.

It was about an hour, Miyuki finally called everyone to the dinner table. As everyone entered, they saw the table was already set up and each place had a bowl of food ready. Miyuki motioned for everyone to take a seat. No one wasted anytime in doing so. The aroma coming from the food was mouth-watering and only caused them to be hungrier. After giving thanks, everyone dug into their own bowl eagerly; Kakashi, of course, waiting until no one was looking to devour the continents in his own bowl.

Tsunami observed the food, "Is this Nikujaga?"

Miyuki nodded, "Yes, it is. I hope it's to everyone's liking."

Tsunami smiled, "It's wonderful!"

Sakura nodded in agreement as she piped up, "She's right! My mom's food is good and all, but I don't think it's ever been this good!"

A blush rose to Miyuki's cheeks as she continued to hear good compliments about her cooking. Her blush grew darker after Tazuna made one comment. "You'll make someone a good wife and mother one day!"

"I hope so!" Miyuki laughed lightly.

"Hey, Miyuki-chan…" Sakura began, "How did you learn to cook so good?"

Miyuki hesitated to answer the question. She wasn't too sure how answer without shedding light on her home life. Miyuki didn't particularly like speaking about her family. She was never sure if people would actually believe her if she told them how she was treated. As far as anyone outside her clan knew, her life was almost perfect. Miyuki was brought out of her thoughts when she heard her name being called. It was then that she noticed everyone was staring at her. Miyuki laughed and smiled, "Oh, it was just something I started doing when I was younger. Sometimes, I'll watch the lower members in my clan cook and later try it out myself. Generally, it's just something I enjoy doing when I have time. "

"Oh…I see." Something in the way Sakura said those words told Miyuki that her teammate didn't completely believe her. Smiling, Sakura quickly added, "I should take lessons from you sometime!"

Miyuki returned the smile. "Just tell me when and we can get together sometime!" Before another comment was made, the door nearby slide open and in stepped Naruto and Sasuke, both exhausted from training.

"So, you're finally back!" Tazuna stated, "Looking like something the cat dragged in!"

Naruto grinned as he huffed and puffed. "Heh…Both of us…"

"We made it to the top of the tree," Sasuke finished for Naruto.

Kakashi nodded in approval. "Good! Naruto, Sasuke, starting tomorrow, you two can help Miyuki-chan and Sakura-chan protect Tazuna-san."

"Yes, sir!" Miyuki stood up from her seat and allowed Naruto to sit in her place. Tsunami did the same for Sasuke. She then quickly rushed to the kitchen and prepared both boys a bowl of her Nikujaga. After a moment, she set a bowl down in front of each boy.

From beside Sasuke, Suki shifted nervously in her seat. Seeing this, Miyuki smiled at her reassuringly. "Don't worry. Their own friends." Suki nodded but said nothing in return.

Sasuke glanced at the little girl beside him. "Who's the kid?"

Miyuki shifted her sapphire eyes over to the Uchiha for a second. "This is Suki-chan. She's also a friend." Miyuki looked at the little girl once more. "Isn't that right, Suki-chan?"

Suki seemed surprised by Miyuki's question. The little hadn't expected the white haired teen to say such a thing. Happily, the little green eyed girl answered, "Yes! Miyuki onee-chan is my friend!"

Everyone at the table seemed to still at what the little girl called Miyuki. They were shocked that Suki had taken such a quick liking to Miyuki. Not that it wasn't hard to see why. Miyuki did seem to have a way with children. _Did she just call me…onee-chan? She called me her big sister…? _A squeal erupted from Miyuki's rose colored lips, startling the others in the room. Suddenly, Miyuki was found with Suki wrapped in her arms in an affectionate hug. "You're sooo adorable!" Suki didn't seem to mind the affection as she too wrapped her little arms around Miyuki as best she could.

Team seven's jaws dropped to the floor. They had never seen Miyuki act in such a way before. They all silently wondered if she acted like this with other children as well. After a moment, Miyuki finally regained her composure. Clearing her throat, Miyuki directed her attention to Tsunami. "Ah, Tsunami-san. Do you think you could give me directions to Suki-chan's house now? I think it's time for her to go home."

Tsunami blinked, "O-of course!" The older woman then relayed the directions to Suki's house to Miyuki before watching to two leave the house.

It was silent for a moment, until Naruto spoke, "What… just happened?"

"Thank you so much for getting her here safely!" Suki's mother gushed once more as Miyuki started to leave. When she arrived, the parents greeted her and thanked her for bringing their little girl home. Miyuki simply told them that she was happy to help and that they had a lovely daughter. The two adults lead Miyuki into their home and allowed her to put the child to bed, seeing as Suki had fallen asleep in her arms on the trip there. Now, the mother kept thanking Miyuki repeatedly.

"Really, there's no need to thank me anymore. I'm happy to have done it," Miyuki smiled at the woman despite the bit of frustration she was starting to feel. "I really must be leaving now. I have to get up early in the morning. Tell Suki that I'll try to come see her before I have to leave to return to my village." Miyuki was really hoping the woman would let her leave now. After she had put Suki to bed, the mother had insisted that she stay to a cup of tea. Not wanting to be rude, Miyuki accepted, but now…

The woman was about to say something else, but her husband interrupted. "Let the poor girl leave, honey. She's one of the ninja protecting Tazuna-sama. She needs her rest." Miyuki sent the man a grateful look as the woman sighed but agreed none-the-less. Leading Miyuki to the door, the man spoke once more. "Please feel free to come by anytime to see our Suki. I'm sure she would like that."

Miyuki smiled, "I'll certainly try. Good bye for now." She then exited the house, swiftly making her way back to Tazuna's by jumping from roof to roof.

The next morning, everyone aside from Naruto was up bright and early. Kakashi had decided to let Naruto to rest longer since the blonde had worn himself out from his excessive training. As Team Seven, minus Naruto, and Tazuna left Tsunami waved them off. "Bye!"

Miyuki waved back in acknowledgement. "See ya later!"

As the group of five walked towards the bridge, Sakura turned to Miyuki. "What took you so long to get back last night?"

Miyuki sighed as she recalled her time at the Kurosawa household. "Suki-chan's mother."

Her team gave her questioning looks while Tazuna just chuckled. "Care to elaborate?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, after I put Suki to bed – she had fallen asleep on the way there, you see – her mother asked me to stay for a cup of tea. I didn't want to be rude! So I accepted. But then, she just kept going on and on about how thankful she was. She would not let me leave! It wasn't until her husband told her to let me go that she did," Miyuki explained in exasperation.

"Well, that woman is a talker," Tazuna chuckled.

Miyuki rolled her eyes. "You couldn't have warned me?"

"Oh, no, I could have. I just didn't." At that, everyone laughed. Along the way, the group talked animatedly. Though, Miyuki started to grow quiet as they neared the bridge. Sniffing the air, she caught two faintly familiar scents, along with a hint of blood. She frowned at this. Kaminari gave a low growl, confirming Miyuki's suspicions.

Kakashi took notice of Miyuki and Kaminari's behavior. "What is it, Miyuki-chan? Have you two smelt something?"

Miyuki nodded, "Yes." Kakashi noted the seriousness in Miyuki's tone and her eyes when she looked up at him. Kakashi nodded in thanks for the warning. When they reached the end of the bridge, the group saw several men collapsed on the concrete.

"What happened?!" Tazuna shouted at the sight of his workers. He rushed up to one of the that was still conscious. Miyuki followed close behind, examining the other men. She found that they only sustained minor injuries.

"They should be okay. No one was seriously injured. Just enough to get them out of the way," Miyuki informed Tazuna and her team. It was then that the mist started to grow thicker. They had finally come.

*Nikujaga - Nikujaga does not seem typically Japanese since the main ingredients niku (meat) and jagaimo (potatoes) are historically not traditional Japanese foodstuffs. But Nikujaga is a popular meal especially at home. It is a typical "mother's taste" meal. The taste of Nikujaga may surprise you because of the ingredients sugar and soya sauce, and I am sure that the surprise will be a positive one.


End file.
